New Moon: Edward's Story
by SmoothButNotRich1901
Summary: Chapters 20 through the end of New Moon from Edward's perspective.
1. Volterra

Chapter 20: Volterra

Four minutes. Four minutes away from the silent pleasure of death. Four minutes away from the absence of the horrifying pain that had consumed me over the past several months. It had eaten me alive. I leaned casually against the alley wall bare-chested waiting for those four minutes, wait three minutes to dissolve in to the endless abyss of time. I was tempted to go ahead and step out into the sunlight and expose my kind to the rather large crowd of people that had formed near the grand Palazzo de Priori, as the locals called it. I chuckled darkly to myself. Saint Marcus Day. How ironic. The day the city celebrates in honor of Father Marcus who drove all of the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. For one, no they're beloved "Father Marcus" was ironically now a vampire. And another thing was that they were about to witness a vampire being slaughtered by Father Marcus. I smiles again as I imagined how it would feel when I sucked in my last unnecessary breath. All pain and memory of…her would cease to exist. The haunting memory of her face when I left her was enough to kill me. I was numb, shattered, destroyed.

I pondered for a moment of what I should do with my last two minutes of existence, since life had already been taken away. I decided that despite the self-inflicting pain it would cause me, I would remember…her. I couldn't say her name anymore, it hurt too much. I reminisced through the vaults of stored hallucinations I had been having the past few months. I remembered the first kiss we shared. I recalled in perfect detail how her fervent lips had melted my icy ones. I remembered how her fragile fingers had knotted in my hair. I sighed in pain. I then skipped quickly over to the meadow, where I had professed my love for her for the first time, where she saw what everyone was about to see now.

The bell tolled obstreperously. I knew it was time. Part of me wanted to make this as dramatic as possible, so I decided to wait until the last chime sounded. One…Two…I moved forward an inch, exposing my palm to the sun. It glittered and shimmered as the sun danced mockingly against my skin. Five….Six…

"Edward!" I thought I heard someone call. I shook my head in denial, knowing my mind was jeering me. It tricked me into thinking that I could enjoy the pleasure of hearing…Bella's voice one last time. I shuddered at the internal sound of her name.

"Edward, no!" I heard it call again. I continued to stand motionless against the alley wall, my eyes closed "dreaming" of Bella. Another sharp pain wrenched through my entire being at the thought of her name. The clocked tolled again…Seven…Eight…I lifted one foot to place into the direct sunlight.

"No!" the angelic voice screamed. "Edward, look at me!" I continued to stride toward the blistering heat of the bright sun. I smiled to myself knowing it was almost over.

Then, a weak force slammed into my body. Someone had slammed into me. I slowly raised my purple lids to find Bella standing before me. That was quite laconic…

"Amazing," I said slightly amused, "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," she gasped breathlessly, "You've got to get back in the shadows. You have to move!" Hmm. My hallucinatory Bella's were usually less aggravated. Oh well. I'll take anything. I moved my hand down and brushed her flushed cheek softly. In that moment, a strange feeling washed over me. Despite the fact the I was dead, despite the fact that I had just exposed my kind to the worlds, and despite the fact that the Volturi had slaughtered me publically, I still felt…whole. My once numb body sputtered hyperactively. I was complete, not healed, but like there was never a wound in the first place.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing they're very good." I closed my eyes again and pressed my lips to her hair. "_Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath no power yet upon thy beauty_." I murmured with my face buried in her hair. Romeo had his moments.

"You smell just exactly the same," I noted, "So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care, I'll take it."

"I'm not dead," she interrupted, "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" Her efforts of resisting were futile, as she struggled against my arms. My brow chamfered in confusion.

"What was that?" I asked chivalrously.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi " The sound of the Volturi's name awakened something within me. I suddenly understood what she was saying. She had saved me. She had stopped my suicide attempt before it was too late. But…why? How could she still care for me after I hurt her so? It didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the fact that she was alive , and she was with me again.

"_Is that a…human_?" I heard one of the guards think. I recognized the "voice" to be Felix. _"Yes,"_ he thought again, _"It is." _He inhaled deeply. I could smell the venom pooling in his mouth while he licked his lips threateningly. I growled fiercely internally. I abruptly snatched her away from the shadows so she leaned against the brick wall. I spread my arms in front of her; shielding her from whatever was to come.

"Greetings, gentlemen," I tried exceedingly hard to keep my voice calm and even, "I don't think I'll be needing your services today. I would appreciate very much, however if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix's voice replied.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." I was losing the battle to keep my voice calm. "I know your rules instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," Demetri stated, silently gesturing to their flowing gray cloaks. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you." I responded sardonically. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" Felix growled too low for Bella to hear and thought, "_He's quite protective of his…mate isn't he_?" Why yes, yes I was. I didn't take offense, but I could see where his thoughts were going.

"No, bring the girl." Felix whispered.

"I don't think so." All civilized nature behind my once calm tone had vanished. My voice was monotonous and icy. I shifted me weight in front of her, tensing for battle.

"No." she mouthed letting the tiniest breath of air surpass her lips.

"Shh." I uttered for Bella alone.

"Felix," Demetri began. "Not here." He looked to me. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," I concurred. "But the girl goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Demetri spoke again. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then I'm afraid that I'll ne unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." I retorted.

"That's just fine," Felix whirred. I smiled internally as I struck the weakening blow. I had weakened them, but from their thoughts I knew they weren't defeated.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed. He was attempting to make me feel guilty. But I knew that disappointing Aro would most definitely not make me feel guilty.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown." I replied callously. Felix and Demetri cornered me slowly, yet, I didn't budge.

"There it is…the fragile little human." A shrill voice thought. I caustically whipped my head around to face the darker side of the meandering alley, nostrils flared in sheer ire.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" and articulate voice proclaimed, "There are ladies present." Alice fluttered lightly to my side.

"_Damn it_," I heard Felix think; "_Now we have even numbers_." I smirked to myself.

"We're not alone," Alice reminded them. She gestured to behind Demetri. The little family, with the girls in red dresses, was watching us.

"Non guardano strano?" the mother said in italian, "Non douremmo partire qui?"

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he pleaded.

"Let's," I agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." Demetri sighed with impatience.

"At least let us discuss this more privately," he begged. My teeth gritted together containing my fury.

"No." I growled. Felix simply smiled.

"Enough." My nostrils flared again at the sound of the external voice. I dropped my arms in defeat.

"Jane," I sighed. Alice shifted her position so that her arms were folded neatly across her chest.

"Follow me," Jane said. No on dared arguing with her. She spun around and began to walk down the alley. Felix motioned for us to go first as he smirked.

"I knew they would lose." He thought. Hah. I snorted. Let's just see about that. I enveloped my arm around her scorching waist, and hauled her along beside Alice. The guard was following close behind. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at me filled with questions. I simply shook my head in denial. This was not the time, nor the place to discuss the matters at hand to her.

"Well, Alice," I said colloquially as we treaded along. "I suppose I should be surprised to see you her."

"It was my mistake," Alice replied. "It was my job to set it right."

Now I was curious.

"What happened?" I asked politely, though I was sure she could hear the impatience in my tone.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flashed to Bella and then back to me. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." I felt Bella's body temperature rise rapidly. I knew she had flushed at the completion of Alice's summary. I quickly scanned Alice's thoughts for a more detailed synopsis of what had happened in my absence.

_"Near drowning, stalking vampires, werewolf friends…" _

"Hm." I replied curtly. Anyone else would've been better off when the vampires left, but not Bella, no, not Bella. I will need to speak with Bella as soon as possible to confirm these events. But not before we shared a tight embrace and kissed passionately, me knotting my fingers in her hair..._Stop it Edward! Get a grip! _I thought. Okay, back to confirming…we approached the brick wall at the end of the alley. Alice strode forward and floated down into the street.

"It's all right Bella," I soothed. "Alice will catch you." She observed the hole dubiously and crouched down. She swung her legs into the hole.

"Alice?" she whispered, voice replete with trepidation.

"I'm right here, Bella," she replied. I grasper her wrists in my hands and lowered her into the darkness below.

"Ready?" I called.

"Drop her." Alice commanded.

I released he wrist and let her drop silently. I heard Alice set her down noiselessly. I myself stepped through the hole and was once again towing Bella beside me. My arm encircled her waist, holding her closely. She wrapped both of her arms around my waist. She tripped and stumbled along the cobblestone path to hell. With this thought in mind, I suddenly held her tighter. My free hand floated to her face, tracing my thumb across her soft, warm, luscious lips. I pressed my face into her hair and inhaled deeply. The once delectable scent, did not appeal to me. I no longer wanted to take her life, for I knew how it felt to be without her. I never wanted to feel that again. EVER. No pain I has experienced in the past one hundred and seven years was insignificant compared to thinking I had lost her. I felt her clinch closer to me. I smiled as I thought that she might actually want me back. I would beg and plead if that's what it took to convince her that I still loved her. I loved her more than anything I had ever loved before. She once told me that she returned the same affections. But, how could she love me after what I had done to her? The lights at the end of the passage signaled the gates to Hades. I realized that Bella was shaking. Her entire body quivered. Was it fear? No, she was much too brave for fear. I suddenly noted the abrupt drop in temperature because of our location. And our embrace was not helping with that. I let go of her unwillingly, but still help her hand tightly.

"N-n-no," she chattered. She was freezing. I attempted to produce friction by grating my gelid hand against her arm. We hastened now as we reached the grate. I ducked through the door and scurried to the stone room that contained our death sentence.

"Oh, how pleasant," Thought their leader Aro. "A human." He smiled wickedly to himself.

"She smells delicious…" Caius thought. Marcus began to drool venom at the first smell of her, his eyes glistening a hypnotic red. My jaw clenched tight as I tensed in protection around my one and only true love.


	2. Verdict

OMEAMC!! I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!! BUT HERE IT IS!! IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I'LL POST SOONER….I HAVE JUST BEEN SOOOO INCREDIBLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, I HAVEN'T FOUND THE TIME TO TYPE IT UP UNTIL TONIGHT!!

Okay….so…the phrases in_ italics_ are **thoughts**…just to clear things up…. So without further a do….here's chapter 21 of new moon from Edward's perspective… and I don't own any of the characters because we all know if I did…I wouldn't be here right now… 

* * *

Chapter 21: Verdict

The fluorescent lights were in bright contrast to the alley we had just come from. The generic carpeting that lined the floor created a relatively warm environment for the hundreads of humans of humans they killed. I grimaced at the thought. Bella walked between Alice and I as we approached the elevator at the end of the hall. The ponderous door creaked shut as we walked through the door. The sliding bolt was fastened. Jane waited by the elevator. She smirked as she held the door open for us. I guarded her more carefully as we entered the elevator full of vampires. All of them licked their lips simultaneously. Thet lowered the hood of their cloaks, exposing their faces to us. I felt Bella +cringe beside me. I continued t rub against her arm, but my eyes never left Jane. We exited the elevator, much to my relief, and entered the reception area. We tread across the deep green carpet through the windowless prison. The bouquet of flowers on the glass table seemed to wilt when Jane and the Volturi guard passed them.

_Oh, look how gorgeous that one is!_ The woman behind the desk thought. I snorted.

_Too bad_, I thought, _I'm taken_. I looked down at my beautiful Bella as she leered in astonishment. The only other human in the room was scoffing at her!

_Hmmph_, she thought, _How can __**she**__ be with __**him**__? _

I growled silently. Alice seemed to notice and she looked up at me.

_Are you okay?_ She thought. I simply looked casually to the left the to the right signaling my answer was no. She sighed.

_Try not to lose your temper._ She warned me in her thoughts. I growled again. How was I supposed to stay in control of my rage when me one true love was about to die beside me? How could I stand to see that?

_Okay, okay. Settle down_. She thought. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself with Bella's scent. As soon as the first breath was drawn in, and I inhaled her delectable scent, I instantly felt better. A crooked smile spread across my face.

_Better?_ Alice thought. I looked up at the ceiling and then back to the floor. She sighed with relief_. Good, you needed Bella more than you thought, told you so_. She simpered. It was true. So very true. I needed Bella in my life. I needed her, I wanted her, I loved her.

Gianna smiled at Jane.

"Good afternoon, Jane," she greeted.

"Gianna." Jane nodded in recognition.

Jane continued to glide forward to the set of double doors that I had been through just yesterday, begging for death. Alec welcomed us on the other side.

"Jane."

"Alec," she replied, as she kissed his cheek. Them his crimson eyes focused on us.

"They send you out for one and you back with two…and a half," he looked at Bella. "Nice work." Jane laughed her evil chortle. The laugh the stabbed nails into me. The laugh the was like sharp knives on a chalk board.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted me. "You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally." I agreed. I felt Bella's eyes on my face, studying my expression. Alec chuckled darkly, and observed my Bella as she embraced me.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he raised his eyebrow. I simply smiled angrily in conformation.

_Simple delicious…_ Felix sighed with blood lust. I froze.

"Dibs." He called from behind us. I turned to face him. A snarl erupted from deep within my chest. Felix smiled, his hand raised as he beckoned me forward to fight him.

Alice touched my arm lightly.

"Patience," she whispered.

_Remember what I told you? Edward of you fight, you will lose. Be patient and remember to keep your temper please. It won't help anyone for you to fight Felix now. It will only make the situation worse_. I inhaled deeply, calming myself and I turned back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said casually.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Jane proposed. I nodded once, not able to speak yet. Alec and Jane held hands as they walked to Hell's core. I wrinkled me nose in repulsion. The grand, golden doors at the end of the hall were ignored and we entered the wooden door off to the side. I felt Bella shiver as we emerged into the dark, damp and the cold once again. The first antechamber quickly opened up into brighter room. The castle turret overwhelmed Bella as she soaked in her atmosphere. The long window sills shot beams of bright sunlight into the dungeon. The colossal wooden thrones took up most of the space in the circular room. The Volturi and their guard chatted on the far side of the room. The wives, in their sundresses, flittered across the room glittering in the sunlight. Aro approached us, as he floated across the room, his rove flowing at his sides.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he exclaimed. Bella stood staring, mouth hanging open. It reminded me of the way she looked when she first saw me in the meadow. Oh, how I wished I could know what she was thinking! He kissed her tenderly on the lips. I cringed in disgust.

"Yes, Master." She smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished.

"Ah, Jane," he smiled in reply," You are such a comfort to me." He then turned slowly to us and his eyes almost simultaneously widened with excitement.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he clapped his frail hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" Bella gazed in shock at the sound of her name. He turned to our cicerone.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded once and vanished out the same way we had entered.

"You see, Edward?" he smiled at me, mocking. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," I agreed whole- heartedly. I couldn't have been happier that Aro had denied me my wish. I tightened my hold on Bella's waist. Oh, how good it felt to have her in my arms again.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" His gaze pivoted to Alice. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She smiled sweetly. "As you can see from today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro reassured. "I've seen your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Alice flashed her eyes to mine.

_Where's he going with this?_ Alice thought. I don't know you tell me Miss All-seeing fortune teller. Aro seemed to notice our silent conversation.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head as envy swelled up in him. I smirked to myself but reassured everyone else.

"And also exponentially more powerful," I added. I turned to Alice and promptly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head at the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had." Alice raised her eyebrows as I broached my head.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed dramatically. "That would be so _convenient_." I felt two other bodies enter the room behind me. I also "heard" them.

_Great, he's back. I thought Jane would've killed him… _thought Caius. His papery skin wrinkled in abhorrence.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

_Oh, sure, simply marvelous_. Marcus thought cynically.

_The second human to know our secret! Why don't we just put a sign: WELCOME TO VOLTERRA: HOME OF THE 1,725 YEAR OLD VAMPIRES!_ He sighed, _I can see it now… _At that I had to chuckle silently.

Caius simply frowned.

"Let us have the story," Aro mused. Marcus drifted over to Aro while he reached out his hand.

_Why can't he just ask me rather than…touch me?_ He thought. Aro lightly touched his palm briefly and then let go. He raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That was quite interesting." Marcus floated away towards the wooden thrones in the center of the room.

_Yes, quite interesting indeed, a vampire and a human in love?_ He thought incredulously. _And furthermore, a vampire and his singer fall in love. A passionate, unbreakable love. Nothing can separate them. Look at the way he guards her… _He continued.

"Amazing," Aro said finally, shaking his head in disbelief. "Absolutely amazing." Alice was getting frustrated. I turned to explain what was going on.

"Marcus sees relationships. He is surprised by the intensity of ours," Aro smiled.

"So convenient." He repeated. He turned to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." Bella swiftly glanced at Marcus, comprehending.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro stated gawking at Bella and I's embrace. "How can you stand so close to her like that?" he wondered amazed.

"It's not without effort." I replied steadily.

"But still- _la tua cantante!_ What a waste!" I chuckled dryly.

"I look at it more as a price." Aro scoffed internally.

"A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed, a booming sound.

"If I hadn't smelled her through you memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it," I finished in my now corrosive voice. Aro laughed heartedly again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him- only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." I gritted my teeth impatiently. I was no where close to what Carlisle was. Carlisle wouldn't have left. Carlisle wouldn't have come to Italy. And most importantly, Carlisle wouldn't have to work so extraordinarily hard to keep the one he loved alive. Carlisle wasn't a coward.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro said. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it…_pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong.

I stood soundless.

"But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again- if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed." I held my gape with an expressionless face. No emotions broke through the surface. However, fury was simmering just below the surface. I felt Bella's eyes on me, and I knew she was aware that I was restraining my temper, so did Alice.

_Edward?_ Alice thought. _Edward calm down, please, you're, making Bella anxious._ I ground my sharp teeth together. I could tear Aro to pieces in a split second. _Edward! Stop right now! Tearing Aro apart isn't going to help anything! _I took a deep breath to calm myself and Alice sighed with relief.

_Thank you. _

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro laughed. "It makes me thirsty."

I tautened immediately.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro unsuccessfully reassured me. "I mean her no harm. But I am _so _curious, about one thing in particular." His gaze landed on Bella. "May I?" he asked.

"Ask _her_." I replied curtly.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent…so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you all me to try…to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?" Her eyes flashed to mine in pure trepidation. I knew there really wasn't any choice. So I nodded, encouraging her to approach the overly confident Aro. She raised her trembling hand slowly as he floated over to her. He pressed his hand to hers and I watched his face turn incredulous.

_Nothing, absolutely nothing._ He thought. _Incredible, utterly incredible._ _Imagine the talents she could have when she's one of us! _

I growled too low for Bella to hear. Aro smiled as her head turned to me. I was feeling quite smug.

"So very interesting," he drifted back to his original location. Bella's eyes gravitated towards my face.

_I still can't believe how much control he has! And I can't hear her! How frustrating! Hmm…maybe I could go ahead and bite her now…_ He quickly shook his head. _He's far too overprotective of her._

"A first," he said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?"

"No!" I snarled. Alice tried to hinder me, but I easily shook her arm off me. Jane looked up sinisterly at Aro. "Yes, Master?" I was truly fuming now. Growls ripped from deep within my chest. My eyes penetrated through his crimson eyes into his evil soul. Everyone was staring at me in amazement, but I didn't care. I was prepared to anything to protect my Bella. Felix grinned.

_Hah. Jane will teach that little bitch some manners._

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_." I growled louder, completely absorbed in rage. Jane turned towards us with a devilish smile.

_This will be fun. _She thought.

"Don't!" Alice cried as I threw myself through the air, teeth bared, then, abruptly my whole body wracked with pain. Shaking violently, I tumbled immediately to the stone floor below me. If felt as if a lightning bolt had struck me time and time again. My entire being, writhing in pure agony.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked in horror. I heard her try to block my from Jane's formidable gift. My razor sharp teeth bit roughly at my bottom lip.

"Jane," Aro beckoned. I had to admit, that was the first time I was actually happy to hear Aro's voice. She looked up, breaking her torturous gaze on my body. Jane turned her head in Bella's direction. Bella was trying to get to me, but Alice's iron grasp held her tightly.

"He's fine," Alice whispered softly. I sprang up immediately and my topaz eyes met her molten chocolate ones in revulsion. I glance quickly at Jane, who was still trying to attack Bella with her power. Her expression was one of frustration and anger. I tuned out the string of profanities her thought contained. Bella's calm façade did not fade away. I went to Bella; Alice blocked me at first.

_I hope you know what you are doing._ She hissed mentally. I touched her arm and looked up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and moved aside; reuniting me with my love once more. Aro cackled hysterically.

"Ha, ha, ha! This is wonderful!" Jane hissed. "Don't be put out dear one," Aro comforted Jane, "She confounds us all." I couldn't have agreed more with Aro's statement. She confounded me deeply. What was she really thinking behind this brave face she so flawlessly carried? How could she still care for me? Jane's upper lip curled back as she bared her teeth at Bella.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chuckled again. "You're very brave Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once…just out of curiosity." He shook his head. I glowered, totally repulsed.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed thoughtfully. Alice and I immediately tensed while Bella trembled beside me.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed your mind?" Aro asked me hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

I hesitated, deliberating on what I should say. How could I make this not sound rude and completely idiotic?

"I'd…rather…not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still optimistic. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

_Are you kidding? Hell, no! And live in this dump. It seriously needs some redecorating…_ Alice thought. I chuckled quietly. Alice's actual response was much more polite.

"No, thank you."

"And you, Bella?" Aro questioned. I hissed low but fiercely in Bella's ear.

"What?" Caius asked disbelievingly. His tone mimicked my internal thoughts perfectly. What was he thinking?! Hah. I know what he's thinking.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro exclaimed. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

I was furious! If I were a cartoon, steam would be billowing freely from my ears. A low vibration was slowly building a growl within me.

"No, thank you," she whispered fearfully. Aro sighed with disillusionment.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste." I was beginning to let my anger get the best of me. I hissed violently.

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws."

"Of course not." Aro blinked in astonishment. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

_Bull shit._ I thought. Caius was getting irritated.

"Aro," Caius murmured. "The law claims them." I turned my head, my eyes in slits of pure rage.

"How so?" I demanded, even though I knew already. He pointed a brittle finger at Bella.

"She knows too much You have exposed our secrets." I raised my eyebrows.

"There are quite a few humans in on your charade here, as well," I reminded him. Caius anticipated this and he spoke eagerly.

"Yes," he agreed. "But," he shrugged, "when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not." Caius snorted.

"I wouldn't…" Bella began meekly. Caius glared at her with icy eyes.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." He gestured towards the door. How dare he! My jaw clenched as my eyes narrowed in utter disgust. I bared my teeth and fiercely growled.

"That's what I thought," Caius said, with a vicious smirk plastered on his thin face.

"Unless…"Aro pondered. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" Nothing would please me more, than to keep her forever…for myself. She was too good for me, if she still wanted me at all. But, I had to think of something in order to get Aro to let us leave.

"And if I do?" I asked through gritted teeth. Aro smiled. _Excellent._

"Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." He added hesitantly. "But I'm afraid you'd have to mean it." Caius scowled ferociously. I flattened my full lips into a tight line. I looked down into Bella's pleading eyes.

"Mean it," she whispered. "Please." I wouldn't damn her to an eternity of night! No matter how much I wanted her to stay with me. However, she wanted to stay with me…maybe I could…NO! NO! NO! I love her too much to sacrifice her soul. It was too perfect to be marred by my imperfection. But she wanted it, but I couldn't give it to her. These two ends of the spectrum had no compromise. I was vaguely aware that Alice had stepped forward towards Aro. She raised her hand as Aro took it fervently. Her face went blank and I snapped my teeth together. I saw Alice's vision in Aro's head. Flashes of images sputtered hyperactively through his mind. Then her vision halted on one particular image. The same image that had haunted Alice's mind almost a year and a half ago. The same image that had decided Bella's future before she had even met me. It was the image of Alice's arm around Bella's cold pale, waist. Her beauty overwhelmed me. Oh, how I wanted her! Aro's voice broke the silence.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed. He lifted his head slowly, revealing his excitement in his crimson eyes. "That was _fascinating_!" Alice smiled dryly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen…especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"But that will," she stated.

"Yes, yes its quite determined. Certainly there's no problem." I smirked at Caius's disappointment.

_Hmmph…I wanted to kill her myself…I bet her blood would taste delicious… _I growled brutally. _Okay...okay…I get it…sheesh…_

"Aro," Caius whined.

"Dear Caius, do not fret," Aro said with a smile. "Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would to our little household. Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!" I wasn't really worried about Bella's future. Alice's visions were really quite subjective.

"Then we are free to go now?" I asked smoothly.

"Yes, yes," Aro said satisfyingly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, closing his squinted eyes. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

My jaw clenched in acute restraint, but I bowed my head once. Felix groaned annoyingly.

"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." They were all thirsty. It would not be good to have Bella here with all of the other humans. She could be easily mistaken for one of their…prey. I grimaced at the thought.

"Hmm." My voice had a sharp edge to it. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," I contracted immediately. I felt Bella cringe beside me.

"And here," Aro added, gesturing for Felix to come to him. Aro removed his gray shroud and handed it to Felix to toss to me. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous." I engulfed my body in the large piece of fabric. Aro sighed.

"It suits you." I chuckled without humor and turned over my shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro bid us adieu.

"Let's go," I said urgently. Demetri gesticulated that we should follow him the way we came in. I pulled Bella at a little faster than human pace. I was desperate to depart from this wretched place. I wanted to be alone with Bella as soon as I could.

"Not fast enough," Alice muttered. Bella stared frighteningly up at her. We were too late.

"Well this is unusual," a man's voice boomed.

"So medieval," a woman gushed in awe. The large group of people formed in the antechamber. The tourists stared in awe, while I stared in disgust and horror.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro sung from the turret room. Forty or so people filed in to the room, getting a "tour" of Hell. The cameras of the innocent victims, flashed in the dark dungeon. There was a panicked woman, speaking in tongues trying to warn the other tourists of their doom. I immediately pulled Bella's face into my chest. But I knew she already understood. I felt her hot tears on my frigid, bare chest. The hallway was empty, besides Heidi, both the fisherman and the bait.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted. Heidi smiled. Her utterly repulsive outfit was used to attract the "catch". Her violet eyes, piercing into my very soul. _Hmm. He's hot. Hotter than Demetri_. She licked her lips; inspecting me.

"Demetri," she responded.

"Nice fishing," he complimented. I almost gagged I was so repulsed.

"Thanks." She smiled wickedly, her eyes still examined me. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me." Demetri called. Heidi simple nodded and eyed Bella curiously one last time. _He could do SO much better. _I set a pace that had Bella running. But, we still couldn't get through the ornate door at the end of the hallway before the screaming began.


	3. Flight

**First off...I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers....all what like 9 of you? lol :P I love you guys!!!! Please enjoy my awesome opposum story!!! WOOT!**

**NOTE: THE DIALOGUE THAT IS NOT IN THE BOOK BETWEEN EDWARD AND ALICE IS WHERE BELLA DESCRIBED THEM AS TALKING REALLY FAST TO EACHOTHER AND SHE WAS VAGUELY PAY ATTENTION…BELLA WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT THEY WHERE SAYING THEREFORE, IT WAS NOT IN THE BOOK. I TOOK THE LIBERTY TO WRITE IN THE DIALOGUE. HOPE THAT HELPS!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Flight

We followed Demetri into the reception area, where Gianna stood a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. _Damn._ She thought. _She's still alive._ Familiar music billowed softly from the veiled speakers. I softly chuckled at the irony. Clair de Lune.

"Do not leave until after dark," he instructed tersely. I simply nodded in agreement, as he quickly retreated from the small room. Gianna stared me down, inspecting the gray cloak I donned.

_Did he join them? _She smiled to herself. _Maybe he __**did**__ leave the little bitch_. I growled at her. She looked taken aback. _Obviously not._

"Are you all right?" I asked Bella, my voice rough with apprehension. She was trembling.

"You better make her sit before she falls. She's going to pieces." Alice commented. Bella then seemed to realize how profusely she was shaking. Her teeth chattered together as her entire body vibrated. Her sobbing wracked her whole being.

"Shh, Bella, shh," I cooed as I pulled her to the farthest couch from the reception desk.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," she suggested. Was Alice is hysterics? Did she honestly expect me to slap my Bella? I could take her head off! Alice seemed to read my expression.

_What?_ She thought innocently_. It was just a suggestion. I don't see you coming up with anything productive…._

"It's all right, you're safe, it's all right, shh, honey, shh, you're safe," I chanted repetitively as I pulled her onto my lap. I engulfed her in the cloak to protect her from my ice cold body. Her eyes were fringed with hot tears. I didn't need to read her mind to know why she was sobbing hysterically.

"All those people," she moaned.

"I know," I whispered.

"It's so horrible."

"Yes, it is. I wish you hadn't had to see that." I really didn't. No one should be subjected to the truth of what happens down in the depths of Hell; especially not my sweet, innocent Bella. The slight tug on the cloak told me that she was drying her deep, brown eyes with the fabric. I felt her scorching breath on my chest as she inhaled my scent to calm herself. It was ironic that I used the same ritual to calm myself; except with her scent instead of my own.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I could hear the sexual undertone in her voice. Gianna was breathing down my neck.

_Oh, I can get you something…_ she thought. Ugh. She had such a vulgar mind.

"No," I answered callously. She nodded smiled and disappeared.

_Once I'm a vamp, then he'll want me to get some_… Bella's beautiful, but shaky voice interrupted her crude thoughts.

"Does she know what's going on here?" she quietly pontificated. Her breathing became less ragged as I held her in my arms.

"Yes. She knows everything," I responded.

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?"

"She knows it's a possibility," I admitted. Her facial expression was colored with surprise.

"She's hoping they'll decide to keep her." I watched the blood rush from her face.

"She wants to be one of them?" she asked incredulously. I nodded once, my eyes intent on her face, gauging her reaction. She shuddered.

"How can she want that?" she whispered, she sounded as if it was more a rhetorical question. "How can she watch those people file through to that hideous room and want to be a part of that?" I remained speechless. That comment struck a nerve. Her concern, her grace, her compassion, it was real. She was really here, lying in my arms. Her head was really against my stone chest. My face was really buried in her hair.

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed suddenly. What was wrong? I thought she was done fretting over the humans that were being devoured…

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed her back gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Is it really sick for me to be happy right now?" she asked, her voice cracking twice. I held her closely and whispered,

"I know exactly what you mean," I smiled to myself. She wanted to be with me, she was happy. I was in heaven in the midst of hell. "But we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive."

"Yes," she agreed solemnly. "That's a good one." I was hesitant to add this.

"And together," I breathed. I felt her nod her head.

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow."

"Hopefully," she replied.

"The outlook is quite good," Alice said sarcastically. She'd been so uncharacteristically quiet, I totally forgot she was there. Even her thoughts were silent.

"I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours," she added in a satisfied tone. Bella's eyes returned to my face. I returned her gaze. I could see to her soul. She was dim. She was stoic. The light the; the fire I had once seen in her, had turned to embers. I hoped that there was a chance of igniting that fire again. She looked heartrending. I could see it; she really had believed me when I told her I didn't love her anymore. I felt like I had been kicked cogently in the stomach. I would explain everything to her, but not now. I'm sure she was quite overwhelmed with everything she had witnessed. I traced the circles under her bulbous eyes.

"You look so tired."

"And you look thirsty," she whispered, observing the purple bruises beneath my pitch black irises.

"It's nothing," I shrugged indifferently.

"Are you sure? I could sit with Alice," she suggested. I sighed. She hadn't changed at all. She was just as abstemious as always.

"Don't be ridiculous," I breathed. "I've never been in better control of that side of my nature than right now." She looked like she wanted to ask me something, but she held her tongue. That drove me crazy! I wished so badly that I could hear what she was thinking. A strange expression washed over her face. It was like faux happiness. It was like she as having good dream, not a good reality. I took the opportunity to re-memorize her perfect features. Her beautiful full lips, her flowing hair, her perfectly cute nose, I saved her eyes for last, knowing that it was likely that I would get lost in them. I stared into her eyes, and drifted away until a 'voice' rudely interrupted my thoughts.

_Edward!_ Alice thought. _Edward stop making googly eyes at Bella and PAY ATTENTION!_ I began talking to Alice, my eyes never leaving Bella's face.

"I don't think the car will be there when we return, Edward." Alice said.

"Just steal another one. Where did you hide her belongings?" I asked.

"It's too complicated to explain," she began. I arched my eyebrow.

"Try me." She sighed in defeat.

"Okay it's behind the mannequin in the Italian shoe store, where I saw these absolutely ADORABLE heels that I just HAD to get…and," I cut her off.

"Alice, focus." I said.

"Oh, right, sorry. Umm… to get there I need to make a left, then a right, then another left, jump up two flights of stairs, and sneak into the store from the back. My jaw hung open a little. I **was **complicated. I would let her get the bags. She rolled her eyes and thought.

_Too complicated? You should have taken notes… _I rolled my eyes.

"What was all that talk about _singers_?" she asked suddenly.

"_La tua cantante_." I responded. _Whatever._ She thought.

"Yes, that," she said. I shrugged.

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. They call her my_ singer_- because her blood sings for me."

Alice laughed.

Alice and I continued talking for a while until Alec came out from the behind the doors, his eyes a vivid red. I sighed in relief.

"You're free to leave now," he told us cordially. "We ask that you don't linger in the city." My response was the exact opposite of his tone; ice cold.

"That won't be a problem." Alec smiled maliciously, nodded and disappeared behind the huge double doors again.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna instructed. I lifted Bella to her feet and wrapped my arm around her waist. The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye now." She added a little too pleasantly. Alice shot her a dark look and sighed with relief. We exited through the lobby. Bella was only one in our trio that looked back at the ominous castle. The turret wasn't visible, for which I was grateful. I couldn't bear to see it again. I might lose my carefully composed façade. The party was had continued without a hiatus throughout the day. My cloak billowed out from behind me and it helped us blend in with all of the dark costume cloaks around us. Some of the mocking humans even donned plastic fangs.

"Ridiculous," I murmured. Alice brusquely made her way through the crowd to salvage Bella's bags. Bella didn't seem to notice that she had left because she turned to the empty space where Alice had been and looked back at me with questioning eyes.

"Where's Alice?" she whispered anxiously.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning." I really didn't want to go into the elaborate details of where she hid them. Make a left, then jump, or something or other.

"She's stealing a car, too isn't she?" she guessed as she raised her delicate eyebrows. I grinned widely. She was as perceptive as always.

"Not till we're outside."

From the deflated expression on her face, I could tell that her perception of the distance from here to the entryway was much further than mine was. Her swollen eyes indicated that she was exhausted. Not only physically, but mentally as well. I couldn't blame her. I swathed my arm around her waist to support her light weight as we walked toward the exit. She shuddered suddenly as we walked under the archway.

_Stupid car…I can't believe that Porsche 911 Turbo wasn't still there…._Alice thought. I rolled my eyes and lead her to the dark car Alice had stolen. I didn't even think about driving, not when I could be cradling the one I had been without for months in my arms once more. Alice smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She motioned to the dashboard. "There wasn't much to choose from."

"It's fine, Alice." I smiled and chuckled softly again. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."

She sighed. "I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous."

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Along with many, many, many other things. I was in debt to Alice for eternity, no pun intended. I could never express my level of gratitude towards Alice. She pulled her eyes away from the road, which seemed to scare Bella, and smiled at me.

"Yellow," she instructed.

I held Bella's warm fragile body in my stone cold arms. She seemed comfortable. I knew that I was comfortable. More than comfortable.

"You can sleep now, Bella," I whispered. "It's over." I heard her swallow hard.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired." She was lying. The bags under eyes told me that. I bent down and pressed my lips to the hollow under her ear and whispered, "Try,"

She shook her head.

I sighed and gave up. "You're still just as stubborn." I chuckled quietly. I could see the battle between her mind and her body as she struggled to keep attentive. We rode in silence for about an hour before we reached the Florence airport. Alice brought a change of clothes for Bella and I. I was happy to be rid of that dark cloak. The flight from Florence to Rome wasn't long enough for exhaustion to overcome Bella. However, I knew the flight from Rome to Atlanta was a totally different story. Bella asked the flight attendant for another Coke.

"Bella," I chastised. I knew of her low tolerance for caffeine. Alice was in the row behind us, chattering away to Jasper.

"Yes, he's alive. We got there just in time. Yes, we did go. Yes, we did see them." I knew exactly what she was talking about and it angered me just thinking about it. I also knew Jasper knew what she was talking about as well.

"I don't want to sleep," she reminded me. She sorted through her thoughts for an excuse as I waited patiently. "If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares." I didn't see that one coming. I opened my mouth to argue, but I couldn't find any words. I didn't say anything after that. It would've been a good time to talk, to explain everything I'd done and why and how I was still desperately in love with her. I could get the answers I needed to hear from her as well. Would she forgive me? Had she moved on as I had intended her to? Could she possibly love me after all of the torture I had bequeathed upon her the past seven months? As the night fell into morning and more and more passengers turned their lights off, I felt more at peace. I felt whole. I felt complete. My other half, my love, my soul mate had been returned to me, and I thought _I must have done something right_. I thought she had finally fallen asleep, but when she continued asking for more soda, I knew she was still fighting her battle of fatigue. I was perfectly content holding her in my arms, my fingers tracing her face countless times. Her warm hand drifted to my face as well. It seemed to be an impulse for her. I continued to kiss her hair, her forehead, her wrists…but never her lips. I wasn't sure if she had forgiven me yet. I didn't speak, hoping that she would drift into a dreamless sleep. Still stubborn as ever, she won the battle against her wilting lids and she was relatively attentive when we got to Atlanta. I was even more surprised that she was awake to see Seattle breaking dawn. I wasn't surprised by the three people that greeted us as Sea-Tac airport, but it seemed to catch Bella off guard. Jasper immediately fleeted to Alice's side and they stared into each others' eyes for a long moment. Carlisle and Esme rushed over as soon as they saw us.

_Oh, thank God he's alive!_ Esme thought. God?

"You will never put me through that again," she growled.

I grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle addressed the drowsy Bella. "We owe you."

"Hardly," she mumbled unintelligibly. Her stubborn mind was finally catching up to her lethargic body.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme admonished me. "Let's get her home." I picked Bella up and carried her to the car. Bella's energy revived some when she saw the other two people leaning casually against the black sedan. I growled internally and immediately stiffened.

"Don't," Esme pleaded. "She feels awful."

"She should," I replied, my voice ice cold."

"It's not her fault," Bella said, her words slurred with overtiredness.

"Let her make her amends," Esme entreated. "We'll ride with Alice and Japer." I shot daggers at my loathsome sister waiting for us.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I know your listening. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. And I know it'll take you a while to forgive me… _I glowered at her again_… okay, IF you forgive, but please understand that I had no intention of hurting you or anyone else. Yes, I should've checked with Alice before I told you she was…dead, but please I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know that I have put our family in danger…and Bella, but we'll figure something out, right? _

"Please, Edward," Bella said. I sighed and hauled her to the car. Emmett and Rosalie quickly got in and occupied the two front seats without speaking, while I pulled Bella into the back seat with me. I smiled slightly as her body took over; she rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

"Edward," Rosalie began.

"I know," I answered harshly.

"Bella?" Rosalie inquired softly. Her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes, Rosalie?" she answered anxiously.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." I had read her thoughts already so, I new she was sincere. The words were awkward, but they were very sincere.

"Of course, Rosalie," Bella mumbled. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you." Her words were all jumbled together and her pronunciation affected by fatigue.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett said with a chuckle. Rosalie just glared at him.

"I'm conscious," Bella objected drowsily.

"Let her sleep," I insisted. It was quiet the rest of the drive home. Bella had finally gotten to sleep. I softly stroked her hair as she slept, careful not to wake her. I traced over her face, rememorizing it as she slept. I smiled to myself as she unconsciously snuggled up into my side. Not so much as a whisper surpassed her lips.

"It's good to have you back, bro." Emmett said with a laugh. I glared at him and put my finger to my lips and hissed.

"Be quiet, she's trying to sleep." Emmett just laughed again.

"Please, Edward, I could fire up a chainsaw and it wouldn't wake her." He chuckled again, though this time a little quieter. We turned onto her street and arrived at her house. I lifted her out of the car with ease and carried her to her front door. I could hear Charlie's angry thoughts surrounding me as soon as we pulled in the driveway.

_How dare he come back? How dare he? What does he think he's doing here? Does he honestly think, I'm ever going to let him in this house again?_

My heart deflated a little. I had expected this, though, the thought of being without Bella another minute totally depressed me.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"Charlie," she mumbled, still in a heavy daze.

"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay; you're home now and safe. Just sleep."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." He roared at me.

"Stop it, Dad," she groaned indolently.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"She's just very tired, Charlie," I reassured. "Please let her rest."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled. "Give her to me. Get you hands off her!" I unwillingly obliged and tried to pass her off to Charlie, but Bella didn't seem to want to let go.

"Cut it out, Dad," she said with a little more volume. She opened her lids slightly to look her father in the eye.

"Be mad at _me." _I had carried her to the house and we were standing in her threshold.

"You bet I will," Charlie answered officiously. "Get inside."

"'Kay. Let me down," she sighed heavily. I set her down hesitantly, not sure if she could walk on her own yet. She attempted to walk but stumbled on her first step and was headed to the pavement. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist before she hit the concrete.

"Just let me get her upstairs," I pleaded. "Then I'll leave."

"No," She cried in panic.

"I won't be far," I reassured her, whispering in her ear too low for Charlie to understand. I picked her up again and headed into the house, ignoring the entire mindless harangue coming from Charlie. I gently pulled Bella off of me, and set her down on her bed. I knew she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Charlie stormed up the stairs.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled. "I don't want you to EVER come in that door EVER again, is that clear?"

I nodded my head and exited the room.

"I understand Chief Swan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Edward." He retorted. _And good riddance. _He mentally added. I left the house and went to the car.

"So, how'd it go?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett." I hissed.

"Geez….okay, okay." He backed off and started the car. We reached our house in about five minutes going as fast as we were. I couldn't concentrate on anything in the house; I was DYING to get back to Bella. After about an hour of pacing the floor of my room I headed back to Bella's house. I sprinted to her open window and climbed the tree to get in. After I was inside her room, I stood there for a moment, gazing at the space before me. It hadn't changed. It looked the same. It smelled the same. I gazed at the floorboards where I had hidden my CD and our pictures. My eyes trailed the room, memorizing it once more. I observed every detail of the small room. I looked at the clothes piled on the floor. I walked over to it and saw the blue blouse I loved lying at the top. My eyes drifted to the desk and the bag of toiletries and her old holey pajamas. I saw the rocking chair I had sat in the first night I was there and the battered copy of Wuthering Heights that I knew she loved. It was open and I picked it up to the page she was on. It was a passage I knew well:

" . . . he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same, and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire."

I sighed. She must have thought of me as well. I saved the bed for last. My eyes finally landed on the most beautiful being in the universe, lying atop her quilt fast asleep. I walked quietly over to her, lifted her, pulled back the covers and tucked her in. She didn't move or speak as I did so. I lay down under the covers right next to her, making sure that she had at least one layer to protect her for the chill of my body. I listened to her steady heartbeat all through the night and through the next day. I knew my family wouldn't be worried. They knew exactly where I was. With Bella. Where I belonged.

* * *

**:D DO YOU LOVE IT???! I personally love the Wuthering Heights allusion (oooo....big word...lol) enought fluff for u guys?? i think so....but you know what...the world could really use some more fluff....can't get enough of that fluff.....*sigh* gotta love Edward right? being all corny like that....lol....well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **

**Reviews make me happy, which make me write faster, which makes you happy, which makes the world happy again.....its a circle....BUT IT STOPS WHEN THERE ARE NO REVIEWS!!!! lol....not really, i write anyway....but seriously....ITS THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFEEEE!!!! lmao...sorry had to add that....gotta love disney...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long….i've been incredibly busy with finals and such for the past couple of weeks….enjoy this next chapter! Its my personal favorite so far!! YAY!!! The agonizing confession of Edward….AND THE FIRST KISS….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **

* * *

Bella slept soundlessly. Not a word surpassed her lips. At that I was a little disappointed. I loved hearing her sleep-talk. It was the closest thing I had to reading her mind. I was perfectly content to trace the perfect features of her face forever. I glanced over at the clock. One eleven. Then, she stirred so slightly in her bed, I wouldn't have thought anything of it if it weren't for the fact that she had been sleeping so heavily. I moved so I hovered over her and lightly touched her forehead with my cold fingertips. Bella squeezed her eyes more tightly shut, so I knew she was awake. I wrapped my arms around her and this time she responded.

"Oh!" she gasped as she covered her eyes with her hands. What was wrong? Was she upset with me? It took a moment before she slowly lifted her lids to expose her gorgeous brown eyes, her face just inches from mine.

"Did I frighten you?" I almost whispered. She looked as confused as I felt. How aggravating it was not being able to read her mind. She blinked twice. From her facial expression I could tell that she was thinking deeply, trying the recall something. Then horror washed over her face.

"Oh, crap," she croaked, her throat thick with drowsiness.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked anxiously.

She frowned, reading my face.

"I'm dead, right?" she groaned. "I did drown. Crap, crap, _crap_! This gonna kill Charlie!"

I found myself confounded and a frown came upon my face almost identical to hers. "You're not dead."

"Then why am I not waking up?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly, only confusing me even more.

"You are awake, Bella."

She shook her head incredulously. "Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. And then it will be worse when I do wake up. If I wake up, which I won't, because I'm dead. This is awful. Poor Charlie. And Renee and Jake…" I tried to lighten the mood.

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare." I flashed her a quick smile. "But I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit many murders while I was away?" I asked teasingly to hide my true feelings. She scowled.

"Obviously not. If I was in hell, you wouldn't be with me." I sighed. Of course I was overjoyed, that there may be a chance she would take me back. But at the same time, I knew I shouldn't have come back. No matter how hard I tried to protect Bella, she would always be in precarious situations. And I could blame no one but myself for all the hell I had put her through. I would never forgive myself for all of the torment I had bestowed upon her.

Even in my absence, when I thought it would be best for her, she was still in numb pain. I couldn't be without her, and she could not be well without me, but she was in constant danger with me as well! These to sides of my internal argument were impossible to compromise. Her eyes averted my gaze for a moment but quickly returned back to mine. She had that same look of recollection on her face, but her reaction took me by surprise. Instead of horror, pure elation washed over her face as she flushed a rose red. What was she thinking?

"Did all of that really happen, then?" she asked stunned.

"That depends," my frustrated smile was hard. "If you're referring to us nearly being massacred in Italy, then, yes."

"How strange," she began again. "I really went to Italy. Did you know I'd never been farther east the Albuquerque?" Of course Bella would say something like that. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep. You're not coherent."

"I'm not tired anymore. What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's just after one in the morning. So, about fourteen hours." She stretched as I spoke.

"Charlie?" I listened intently for a moment to hear Charlie's loud snores. I frowned, remembering the confrontation we had shared earlier.

"Sleeping. You should probably know that I'm breaking the rules right now. Well, not technically, since he said I was never to walk through his door again, and I came in through the window…But still, the intent was clear."

"Charlie banned you from the house?" she asked is shock, which quickly transformed into fury. My hopeless depression was replete in my eyes.

"Did you expect anything else?" Her eyes were enraged. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and all I could do was wait for her fury to subside. Her facial expression changed once again, trying to chase away the anger that engulfed her.

"What's the story?" she asked curiously. But, she seemed that she was restraining herself from something. I couldn't figure out what. At first I thought it was anger, but her face was different. It was like she was resisting a great temptation…her expression probably mirrored mine the first day I met... I quickly got off the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"What am I telling Charlie? What's my excuse for disappearing for…how long was I gone, anyway?"

"Just three days," my eyes narrowed. But I smiled, more happily this time. "Actually, I was hoping you might have a good explanation. I've got nothing." She groaned.

"Fabulous." I suppressed a chuckle; she was just so adorable!

"Well, maybe Alice will come up with something," I consoled. And she looked somewhat better. I knew I was. It didn't matter what was ahead of us. It didn't matter what obstacles lied in our way. Nothing mattered besides the fact that Bella was in my arms and she was safe with me.

"So," she began. Here it was. I had been anticipating this moment. The questions to be answered. And I could only hope that she could forgive me. "What have you been doing, up until three days ago?" I wasn't anticipating that question. I wasn't prepared to answer it. I frowned. What should I tell her? I certainly wasn't going to tell her that I had been going completely insane in her absence.

"Nothing terribly exciting."

"Of course not," she murmured.

"Why are you making that face?"

"Well," she tightened her lips, deliberating I assumed. "If you were, after all, just a dream, that's exactly the kind of thing you would say. My imagination must be used up." I sighed. I didn't like the fact that she was using my name and the word "dream" in the same sentence. I was nothing short of a nightmare.

"If I tell you, will you finally believe you're not having a nightmare?"

"Nightmare!" she scoffed. I waited. "Maybe," she reconsidered. "If you tell me." Lovely. Now I was going to have to tell her what I was doing.

"I was…hunting." There, that sounded reasonable, likely. No reason to go into all the gory details of _what_ I was hunting.

"Is that the best you can do?" she critiqued. Of course she saw right through me. "That definitely doesn't prove I'm awake." I hesitated. What should I say? I didn't want to frighten her. I just got her back. "I wasn't hunting for food…I was actually trying my hand at…tracking. I'm not very good at it." I admitted.

"What were you tracking?" she asked curiously. Oh, no this is what I was afraid of. Even thinking her name had me enraged.

"Nothing of consequence." I replied, my tone monotonous, but my face trouble.

"I don't understand." I hesitated again, my thought torn between lying to her again, or telling the truth. I didn't think I could lie to her again. The first time had been so wretched. Just the thought of her face…I quickly pushed that horrible thought out of my mind.

"I—" I took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria"—my lips curled back as I spat her name with venom—"would come back. I'll admit, when I saw her that one time, I was paying much more attention to James's thoughts. But I just didn't see that she had this kind of response in her. That she even had such a tie to him. I think I realize why now—she was so sure of him, the thought of him failing never occurred to her. It was her overconfidence that clouded her feelings about him—that kept me from seeing the depth of them, the bond there." My agonizing confession was coming in a flurry of words so fast, Bella looked like she had to concentrate to understand them all. I slowed down, bracing myself as I spoke the next part.

"Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face. When I heard what you told Alice—what she saw herself—when I realized that you had to put your life in the hands of"—I couldn't believe she had done this—"werewolves, immature, volatile, the worst thing out there beside Victoria herself"—I paused for a moment as I cringed with horror. My head dropped from her face. "Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable excuse for—"She interrupted me.

"Stop," I lifted my head to stare at her through tormented eyes. She seemed to be searching for words to say to me. But I knew that no matter what she said to me, it would never take away the inconceivable pain I had inflicted upon myself.

She kept her face smooth and expressionless as she spoke.

"Edward," The sound of her voice speaking my name burned me. I could feel the ghost of the abyss within me. "This has to stop now. You can't think about things that way. You can't let this…this guilt…rule your life. You can't take responsibility for the things that happen to me here." I suffered silently in shock. "None of it is your fault; it's just part of how life is for me. So, if I trip in front of a bus, or whatever it is next time, you have to realize that it's not your job to take the blame. You can't just go running off to Italy because you feel bad you didn't save me. Even if I had jumped off that cliff to die, that would have been my choice, and _not your fault._ I know that it's your…your nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but you really can't let that make you go to such extremes! It's very irresponsible—think of Esme and Carlisle and—" She was on the brink of losing it…as was I. She stopped to take a deep breath. I took this opportunity to express my…my…almost fury.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I whispered fiercely as I looked into her eyes. "Do you believe that I asked the Volturi to kill me _because I felt guilty?" _I was completely astonished.I saw the utter confusion on her face.

"Didn't you?"

"Feel guilty? Intensely so. More that you comprehend."

"Then…what are you saying? I don't understand."

"Bella, I went to the Volturi because I thought you were dead," I said. "Even if I'd had no hand in your death—"I shuddered at the thought—"even if it _wasn't_ my fault, I would have gone to Italy. Obviously, I should have been more careful—I should have spoken to Alice directly, rather than accepting it secondhand from Rosalie. But, really, what was I supposed to do when the boy said Charlie was at the funeral? What are the odds?"

"The odds…" I murmured to myself. "The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again."

"But I still don't understand," she said. "That's my whole point. So what?" Surely I misunderstood her. Did she honestly just ask me so what if she died? It was one thing if she didn't love me, but for her to think that I didn't love her? Absurd. Absolutely absurd. How could that thought even cross her mind? Surely I misunderstood her. Surely I heard it wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"So what if I _was_ dead?" She did ask that. I didn't misunderstand her. She had honestly just asked so what if she was dead. As if she didn't matter. As if I didn't love her with all of my being. As if I could live in a world where she didn't exist. As if I could live on after she had perished. "I cannot live without my life! I cannot die without my soul!"

"Don't you remember anything I told you before?"

"I remember _everything_ that you told me." I brushed my finger across her lower lip.

"Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension." I close my eyes and shook my head back and forth incredulously, a shocked smile plastered across my face. "I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"I am…" I could guess what she was going to say next from her facial expression. "Confused." I was right. I stared deep into her eyes with sincerity.

"I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be." She froze in horror. Oh, no. She had obviously misinterpreted what I had said. As in I was lying to her now instead of in the forest seven months ago. Her entire body became rigid. I shook her shoulders to attempt to break her stance. "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly." I cringed. "That was…excruciating." She waited.

"When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye—you weren't going to let go," I whispered. "I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I'd moved on, so would you."

"A clean break," she whispered through unmoving lips.

"Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible—that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head." It was almost impossible to relive this—this horror. I couldn't believe I was able to keep so calm. What was going through her head? I was going insane. "I lied, and I'm so sorry—sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry." Of course I was much, much, MUCH more than sorry. No matter how much I tried to explain, she could never fathom just how sorry I was. She could never know how my soul had been decaying since the first day without her.

"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?" I was losing it; I couldn't control the words as they flowed freely from my mouth. She didn't respond, her eyes wide with shock.

"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed _that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept—as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_!" She was still completely motionless. I shook her shoulder again.

"Bella," I sighed. "Really, what were you thinking!?" And then she began to cry. Tears brimmed her eyes and the started pouring down her flushed cheeks.

"I knew it," she bawled. "I _knew _I was dreaming."

"You're impossible," I said and I laughed frustrated. Why couldn't she believe me? "How can I put this so you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have _always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy." Truly it was. She shook her head, as the tears continued billowing from the corners of her eyes. My confidence deflated. She didn't believe me.

"You don't believe me do you?" I whispered in horror. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"

"It never made sense for you to love me," she replied, her voice cracking twice. "I always knew that." I repressed a gasp. She thought I was too good for her. Why did she think that? She had it completely reversed; she was FAR too good for me. She was perfect; I was flawed many, many times over. I had to prove that she was awake. But how? My jaw tightened…I had an idea.

"I'll prove you're awake," I promised. I lifted my ice cold hands to her feverish face, catching her cheeks between my palms. She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I needed to feel her lips moving against mine. I needed it so badly. Our lips were just a half and inch apart when…

"Please, don't," she whispered in agony. That was all it took. How could I refuse her request?

"Why not?" I stipulated.

"When I wake up"—I opened my mouth to protest, she was most definitely not asleep. She quickly revised—"okay forget that one—when you leave again, it's going to be hard enough without this too." I pulled back and stared at her face, trying to read her expression. Then, I had an epiphany. An absolutely horrendous epiphany. What if it really was over? What if she didn't love me anymore?

"Yesterday, when I would touch you, you were so…hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you _have _moved on, I as I meant for you to? That would be..." I searched for the right words. "…quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please—just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" I whispered painfully.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" My spirit brightened slightly at that comment.

"Just answer it. Please."

She stared into my eyes for one immeasurable moment. And then she spoke, "The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you—and there's nothing you can do about it!" My joy could not be contained in that moment. She loved me, and I loved her. She was alive, and she had saved me, so many times. She was here in my arms and I needed to feel her lips on mine.

"That's all I needed to hear." And then my mouth was on hers. I couldn't wait. I couldn't stop. My self-control had crumbled as soon as our lips met. I wasn't as careful as I knew I needed to be, but she didn't seem to mind. My cold lips were moving gracefully with hers.

So, she kissed me back, her heart beating an unsteady rhythm. Her breathing soon became panting and her fingers traced every line of my face. Every line of my body was against hers. We matched each other…like a puzzle. We were meant for each other. I moved my fingers to her face, tracing over her flawless feature again and again. I broke apart briefly to calm my unnecessary breathing. I whispered her name against her skin. I could only hope she understood my burning _need _for her. I could tell she was getting dizzy, so I unwillingly pulled away and laid my ear against her heart, listening to it sputter at lightning speed. She lay there silently, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"By the way," I added casually. "I'm not leaving you." I could hear the skepticism in her silence; she didn't believe me. I lifted my face to hold her gaze with mine. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you," I added fiercely. I could never leave again without her. "I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you—keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you_ could be more important than what I wanted…what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay—thank heaven for _that_! It seems you _can't_ be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."

"Don't promise me anything," she whispered. She still didn't believe me. Anger was blatantly clear in my black eyes. Not anger towards her, of course, anger towards myself.

"You think I'm lying to you now?"

"No—not lying." She shook her head. She was deep in thought which only frustrated me more. She finally spoke. "You could mean it…now. But what about tomorrow, when you think about all the reasons you left in the first place? Or next month, when Jasper takes a snap at me?" Her voice was sweet like honey, but her words stung like bees. I flinched, as I recalled in perfect detail of my last few days before I…departed. I could only hope that she was seeing the same situation through my eyes. "

"It isn't as if you hadn't thought the first decision through, is it?" She mused. "You'll end up doing what you think is right." Hah. I snorted internally. For once, she was wrong.

"I'm not as strong as you give me credit for," I began again. "Right and wrong have ceased to mean much to me; I was coming back anyway. Before Rosalie told me the news, I was already past trying to live through one week at a time, or even one day. I was fighting to make it through a single hour." _A single hour in a fetal position._ I mentally added. "It was only a matter of time—and not much of it—before I showed up at you window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like that." I prepared to get on my knees and grovel helplessly to her. Expressing my undying and conditional love for her. How she was everything…she was life. I was death. Exact opposites. She was pure, I was evil. And yet, we fit together. We completed each other. I wasn't whole without her. I was just a mindless half wandering the realms of the Earth with no other purpose to exist.

Bella grimaced. "Be, serious." I glared.

"Oh, I am. Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you? Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?" I thought about what I was going to say. How I was going to express my love for her. Words couldn't express. Nothing I could say could summarize how I felt. She could only know, if she felt it for herself.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." I had said it. I had poured my soul out to her, leaving me completely exposed. My guards down, my undead heart on the line. She stared into my eyes, deep in thought. Her incredulous eyes stared back through my soul; as if she couldn't fathom what I had just said.

"You're eyes will adjust," she mumbled.

"That's just the problem—they can't."

"What about your distractions?" I laughed cynically.

"Just part of the lie, love. There was no distraction from the—" I paused looking for the right word "—the agony. My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."

"That's funny," she muttered. Funny? Agonizing? Yes. Excruciating? Yes. But funny? I raised my eyebrow incredulously.

"Funny?" I asked.

"I meant strange—I thought it was just me. Lots of pieces of me went missing, too. I haven't been able to really breathe in so long." She took a deep breath, filling her lungs before she exhaled her sweet breath on my face. "And my heart. That was definitely lost."

I closed my eyes and laid my ear over her hyperactive heart. It thudded in her chest as she struggled with her breathing. She pressed her cheek against my hair.

"Tracking wasn't a distraction then?" she asked softly.

"No." I sighed. "That was never a distraction. It was an obligation." I was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, even though I never expected any danger from Victoria, I wasn't going to let her get away with. . . Well, like I said, I was horrible at it. I traced her as far as Texas, but then I followed a false lead down to Brazil—and she really came here." I groaned at my own stupidity. "I wasn't even on the right continent! And all the while, worse than my worst fears—" She interrupted me.

"You were hunting _Victoria_?!" She half-shrieked two octaves above her usually alto voice. I perked my ears listening for Charlie's snoring. It stuttered for a moment but then began shaking the rafters as it normally did.

"Not well," I answered simply, studying her perfect but enraged face. "But I'll do better this time. She won't be tainting perfectly good air by breathing in and out for much longer."

"That is…out of the question," she choked. Bella did not seem to understand the severity of this matter. Victoria had to be killed. No, she had to be annihilated. Victoria would die. Soon. But I would not leave Bella ever again. So, Victoria would have to wait.

"It's too late for her. I might have let the other time slide, but not now, not after—" I suppressed a growl as I recalled the past incidents. She interrupted again.

"Didn't you just promise that you weren't going to leave?" she asked, reading my mind. Hah. How ironic. "That isn't exactly compatible with an extended tracking expedition, is it?"

I frowned and I could not contain the fierce snarl that erupted from my chest. "I will keep my promise, Bella. But Victoria is going to die. Soon."

"Let's not be hasty," she responded immediately, her voice filled with trepidation. "Maybe she's not coming back. Jake's pack probably scared her off. There's really no reason to go looking for her. Besides, I've got bigger problems than Victoria." My eyes narrowed, quickly scanning through the things that could be worse than Victoria. I nodded.

"It's true. The werewolves are a problem." She snorted cynically.

"I wasn't talking about Jacob. My problems are a lot worse than a handful of adolescent wolves getting themselves into trouble."

What could she possibly mean? What could be worse than Victoria and the wolves? I snapped my jaw and spoke through my clenched teeth. "Really?" I inquired. "Then what would be your greatest problem? That would make Victoria's returning for you seem like such an inconsequential matter in comparison?"

She deliberated. "How about the second greatest?"

"All right," I agreed, morbidly curious as to what it was. She paused for a moment, looking like she was in pain.

"There are others who are coming to look for me," she whispered in agony. I sighed. The Volturi. However, I did not sigh because The Volturi was a problem, no, I had anticipated that. I sighed because they were only the _second_ on her list.

"The Volturi are only the_ second_ greatest?"

"You don't seem that upset about it," she observed. I had to come up with an excuse.

"Well, we have plenty of time to think it through. Time means something very different to them than it does to you, or even me. They count years the way you count days. I wouldn't be surprised if you were thirty before you crossed their minds again," I said.

Her face became pale. Her eyes became wide. Water began to brim her eyes as something I had said soaked in. What was wrong? What had I said?

"You don't have to be afraid," I said anxiously, trying to soothe her. "I won't let them hurt you."

"While you're here." My face dropped as a metal dagger drove through me with those words. She still didn't believe I couldn't leave her again. I took her face between my hands, while her molten eyes locked with mine. "I will never leave you again."

"But you said thirty," she whispered in anguish. Her tears overflowed and they fell down her cheek. "What? You're going to stay, but let me get all old anyway? Right." My eyes softened, but I pressed my mouth into a tight line.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. What choice have I? I cannot be without you, but I will not destroy your soul." As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"Is this really. . ." she began. She seemed to be recalling something. She was thinking quite deeply, over analyzing, second guessing herself.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. She rephrased.

"But what about when I get so old that people think I'm your mother? Your grandmother?" Her voice was replete with utter disgust. My whole face relaxed now as I brushed the tears from her cheek away with my lips. "That doesn't mean anything to me," I breathed against her perfect skin. "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. Of course. . ." I hesitated flinching at my next thought. "If you outgrew me—if you wanted something more—I would understand that, Bella. I promise I wouldn't stand in your way if you wanted to leave me." I whispered, pained. I knew that this conversation, as much as I dreaded it, would have to come. I had thought about this again and again and again the past few weeks before I went to Italy.

"You do realize that I'll die eventually, right?" I projected this comment would arise. I had thought it through as well.

"I'll follow after as soon as I can."

"That is seriously. . ." she searched for the right word. "Sick."

"Bella, it's the only right was left—"

"Let's just back up for a minute," she demanded, her tone viciously irate. "You do remember the Volturi, right? I can't stay human forever. They'll kill me. Even if the don't think of me till I'm thirty"—she hissed the word—"do you really think they'll forget"

"No," I answered, shaking my head as a conformation. She was throwing everything she had at me, and I felt slightly guilty for throwing everything back. "They won't forget. But. . ."

"But?" she questioned. I grinned, thinking of all of the plans I had devised. She stared at me like I was crazy. Eh, I probably was.

"I have a few plans."

"And these plans," her voice turning more and more mordacious as she spat each word. "These plans all center around me staying _human_."

"Naturally." I answered immediately, my face showing no weakness. We scowled at each other for a long moment. I struggled to keep from laughing at Bella's adorably angry expression. She took a deep breath and pushed my arms away so she could sit up.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, trying to hide the pain the idea bestowed upon me.

"No," she told me. "_I'm_ leaving." I was confused. I watched as she climbed out of bed and scuffled around the dark room clumsily.

"May I ask where you are going?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to your house," she snapped, still feeling around for her shoes. My house? Why my house? I got up and went to her side, grabbing her shoes as I came.

"Here are your shoes. How did you plan to get there?"

"My truck." She replied, obdurate as ever.

"That will probably wake Charlie," I said as a disincentive.

She sighed. "I know. But honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. How much more trouble can I really get in?"

"None. He'll blame me, not you."

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Stay here," I mused, not counting on a victory.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home," she encouraged teasingly as she made her way to the door. I was blocking it almost instantly. She frowned and headed for the window. She wasn't honestly thinking of jumping was she?

"Okay," I sighed as I admitted defeat. "I'll give you a ride." She shrugged.

"Either way. But you probably should be there, too."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure you'll want a chance to air your views."

"My views on which subject?" I asked through my teeth. I could see where this was heading.

"This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the center of the universe, you know. If you're going to bring the Volturi down on us over something as stupid as leaving me human, then your family ought to have a say."

"A say in what?" I asked again, anunciating each syllable.

"My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! BUT I LOVE REVIEWS TOO!!! they make awesome christmas presents...and it's easy for you...BECAUSE THEY'RE FREE!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!**


	5. Vote

**WHOA!!! I UPDATED TWICE IN LIKE NINE DAYS!! AM AN UBERWRITER OR WHAT?? haha...jkjk....but enjoy the final chapter of new moon from edward's perspective...:( :( :( im sad.....let me know if you guys want me to write the epilogue...or any of the other books.....THANKS!!**

* * *

Infuriated, I took Bella in my arms and sprang lithely from her window, absorbing the impact with my knees effortlessly.

"All right then," I said, my voice fermenting with blatant condemnation. "Up you go." I lifted her up onto my back and began running to my house. I couldn't believe she was doing this! I struggled to keep my breathing even. Not because I was getting tired, but because I was trying very desperately to keep my temper in check. The wind blew through my hair and I could feel Bella's hot body on my back again. She seemed completely calm. I remembered that running like this used to frighten her. I wondered why it didn't now. I felt her chin on my shoulder and her flushed cheek against my neck. Then, suddenly I felt her head move toward me and she placed a gentle kiss on my stone cold neck.

"Thank you," I said as I continued to race forward. "Does that mean you've decided you're awake?" She laughed the sound no longer shaky.

"Not really. More that, either way, I'm not trying to wake up. Not tonight." I sighed and internally cursed myself. She still didn't believe me. Not that I could blame her. I could hardly believe that she could take me back so whole-heartedly.

"I'll earn your trust back somehow," I murmured to myself. "If it's my final act."

"I trust _you_," she reassured me. "It's me I don't trust." My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Explain that, please." I slowed to a walk since we were almost to the house. I could now clearly see the lights radiating from the windows, and I could hear the Sol Duc River rushing nearby.

"Well—" She began. "I don't trust myself to be…enough. To deserve you. There's nothing about me that could_ hold_ you." That was the second time tonight that I had to stifle a gasp. I stopped completely and reached around to pull her from my back. I did not release her warm, fragile hands from my grasp after I set her on her feet. I wrapped my arms snugly around her, hugging her close to my chest.

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable," I whispered in her ear. "Never doubt that." Her silence seemed skeptical, so I spoke again before she could argue with me.

"You never did tell me…" I murmured.

"What?" she inquired softly.

"What you greatest problem is."

"I'll give you one guess." She sighed and freed one hand to touch the tip of my nose with her index finger. Of course. I was most definitely worse than the Volturi. They were saints compared to me. I nodded fretfully.

"I'm worse than the Volturi," I sighed. "I guess I've earned that."

She surprised me by rolling her eyes. "The worst the Volturi can do is kill me." I waited with apprehensive eyes. What could be worse than death? The only thing that I could think of was the unlived life. That is what I had. That is what I was cursed with, and I couldn't do that to Bella. However, I knew Bella didn't see vampirism that way. So, to her what could be worse than death?

"You can leave me," she explained. "The Volturi, Victoria…they're nothing compared to that." My face became wrought with anguish and torment. Those words were the equivalent or more to Jane's torturous gaze.

"Don't," she whispered, touching my face tenderly. "Don't be sad." I half-heartedly turned up one side of my mouth at her feeble attempt to lighten my mood at that moment.

"If there was only some way to make you see that I _can't_ leave you," I whispered. "Time, I suppose, will be the way to convince you." It seemed as if that was the _only _way to convince her. I could never and would never leave her again. It was impossible.

"Okay," she agreed, but I was still besieged. She tried to distract me.

"So—since you're staying. Can I have my stuff back?" She asked lightly.

I laughed, but only to make her feel better, since I was no where near there. "I knew it was wrong, since I promised you peace without reminders. I t was stupid and childish, but I wanted to leave something of myself with you. The CD, the pictures, the tickets—they're all under you floorboards."

"_Really?"_ she asked excitedly. I nodded and smiled at her apparent delight in that inconsequential fact. I felt slightly more cheered, but not completely.

"I think," she began slowly, "I'm not sure, but I wonder…I think maybe I knew it the whole time."

"What did you know?" She hesitated searching for the words to speak.

"Some part of me, my subconscious maybe, never stopped believing that you still cared whether I lived or dies. That's probably why I was hearing voices."

Voices? I heard voices, thoughts really, that was my talent, or curse, but Bella hearing voices? Why? The silence was eerie, yet I could tell she was waiting for me to respond. "Voices?" I asked flatly.

"Well, just one voices. Yours. It's a long story." My expression turned wary, as did hers as she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"I've got time." I replied steadily.

"It's pretty pathetic."

I waited. She _had_ to explain this one.

She hesitated. "Do you remember what Alice said about extreme sports?"

Of course I did. How could I forget? "You jumped off a cliff for fun."

She flushed. "Er, right. And before that, with the motorcycle—" Another death trap.

"Motorcycle?" I asked, fury brewing just below my calm façade.

"I guess I didn't tell Alice about that."

"No."

"Well, about that…See, I found that…when I was doing something dangerous or stupid…I could remember you more clearly." She confessed. "I could remember how your voice sounded when you were angry. I could hear it, like you were standing right there next to me. Mostly I tried not to think about you, but this didn't hurt so much—it was like you were protecting me again. Like you didn't want me to be hurt. And, well, I wonder if the reason I could hear you so clearly was because, underneath it all, I always knew that you hadn't stopped loving me."

I could not believe what I was hearing. She had risked her life again and again to hear—I couldn't wrap my head around it—_my_ voice. She did all those dangerous feats to hear _my_ voice. Even subconsciously I was hurting her! "You…were…risking your life…to hear—"my words stuttered in shock.

"Shh," she interrupted me. "Hold on a second. I think I'm having an epiphany here." I stayed quiet as she seemed to tune out the world in the midst of her deep thoughts. It was times like these that I _really_ wished I could read her mind.

Did she finally realize that I loved her? Did she finally realize that what we had was indestructible? Did she finally realize that the love we shared could not be broken by distance or time? Did she finally realize that I couldn't live without her; that I would always belong to her, and she would always belong to me?

"Oh!" she finally exclaimed as she came out of her trance.

"Bella?"

"Oh. Okay. I see." She was testing my patience.

"Your epiphany?" I asked anxiously.

"You love me," she said in wonder.

That crooked smile I knew she loved best spread across my face as soon as those words surpassed her lips. She finally knew. She finally believed. "Truly, I do."

Her face softened as she let the truth soak in. It seemed that she finally knew that I wanted her forever. It seemed that she finally understood the reasons I left in the first place. It seemed that she knew that I loved her and wanted her and needed her until the end of time.

I took her face between my cold hands and kissed her with increasing passion. I had to remember to keep myself in check, because I was losing it fast. I pulled away unwillingly and leaned my forehead against hers, my arms now wrapped around her tightly. And I too was breathing harder than usual.

"You were better at it than I was, you know," I told her.

She seemed confused. "Better at what?"

"Surviving. You, at least, made an effort. You got up in the morning, tried to be normal for Charlie, followed the pattern of your life." And for that I admired her deeply. "When I wasn't actively tracking, I was…totally useless. I couldn't be around my family—I couldn't be around anyone. I'm embarrassed to admit that I more or less curled up into a ball and let the misery take me." I grinned shamefacedly. "It was much more pathetic than hearing voices. And of course, you know I do that, too."

She seemed relieved that I wasn't looking at her like she was crazy. And I was both relieved and ecstatic that she seemed to realize that I was looking at her like she was the only one that mattered. Like she was the only one on the face of the Earth. Like I loved her. And I did. Until my undead heart stopped beating I would love her. And then some.

"I only heard one voice," she corrected me.

I laughed and held her closely by my side. "I'm just humoring you with this." I gestured toward the house as we walked hand in hand. "It doesn't matter in the slightest what they say." I said; trying to cover up the fact that I knew what they had to say _did_ matter.

"This affects them now, too." I shrugged as indifferently as I could manage. She could still see right through me. No matter how convincing I could be, she still saw right through my pretenses. I lead her through the open door and flipped the lights on. The house was just as I had left it; both seven months ago and two days ago.

_What are they doing here at this hour? _Esme wondered in her thoughts_. She must be exhausted…_

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice? I beckoned colloquially. Carlisle sped down the stairs.

_Hmm…I wonder why they're here at this time…_ he thought.

_Yes! I know what this is about! I know what this is about!_ Alice thought excitedly as she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle smiled at her. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit." She nodded formally.

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important." She stated. I felt her gaze upon my face as Carlisle's eyes met mine.

_Is this what I think it's about, Edward?_ Carlisle thought. I nodded very slightly; Bella wouldn't notice. _Finally. I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Please try to stay calm Edward._

"Of course," he told Bella. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led the way through the living room and into the never used dining room. I think I'd only stepped foot in this room one other time for a family discussion before. Nevertheless, the polished table was dust-free as was the low-hanging chandelier. As Bella had sit in the eighth chair at the head of the table, the rest of the family were in their seats; I on Bella's left and Carlisle on her right.

_What the hell is this about?_ Emmett thought.

_I'm sure Alice knows._ Jasper assumed correctly.

_I know what this is about! I know what this is about!_ Alice continued chanting in her head, I huge grin on her face.

_Just smile._ Rosalie thought as she smiled sheepishly.

Carlisle nodded toward Bella. "The floor is yours."

We seemed to swallow simultaneously in anxiety. I knew I was going to have trouble keeping my temper in line. I took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently. I saw her glance at me, but I was too focused on the others to glance back, my face fierce.

"Well," she began timidly. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

_Duh, I told them!_ Alice thought.

"Everything," she assured Bella.

Bella still seemed uncomfortable. "And on the way?"

Alice nodded. "That, too,"

"Good," Bella said as she sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page." She paused, collecting her silent thoughts.

"So, I have a problem," She began again.

_Yes, we all know that…_Rosalie rolled her eyes internally. I stifled a growl, but I couldn't retrain the callous, defiant stare I shot at her. _Oh, sorry…you heard that didn't you? I_ gritted my teeth together in response.

"Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid. And so, now this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." She looked around the table focusing on each face. I followed her gaze, reading my families' thoughts in the process.

_Edward…remember stay calm_. Carlisle thought.

_I would love to keep her._ Esme thought quietly.

_Hell yeah!_ Emmett roared mentally.

_I don't want it like this for her…._ Rosalie thought, unsure of her own thoughts.

_Interesting…_Jasper pondered.

_I HAVE A NEW SISTER!_ Alice mentally screamed, a grin still broad on her face.

Then she looked at me, my mouth turned down in a fierce scowl.

"But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

_Why wouldn't we want her??_ Esme thought as she opened her mouth to talk.

Bella simply held up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you knew what Edward thinks, too."

_Sure as hell, we do._ Emmett thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me…then I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _them _coming _here._" Her forehead creased at that thought. I growled more audibly now as her words burned like acid. Yet she continued.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." She half-smiled on the last word and motioned for Carlisle should begin. This was my chance.

"Just a minute," I interrupted. She glared at me through tapered eyes. It was so adorable when she was angry. I raised my eyebrows and squeezed her hand.

"I have something to add before we vote."

She sighed in defeat and I fought back a smile.

"About the danger Bella's referring to," I continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious." I knew that they would believe everything I said, for I was known for over-analyzing things however, I had no idea what I was saying. But I'm sure I could think of something. I placed my free hand on the table and leaned forward, trying to look like I knew what I was talking about.

"You see," I continued my monologue, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." I grinned at my convincing tone. I was starting to state more of my observations and theories (which were usually correct) to them, while Bella looked on with blatant displeasure.

_Huh?_ Alice thought.

"Which was?" Alice pressed skeptically.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" I asked Bella.

She shuddered in conformation.

"He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him. Now the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So, I saw how Demetri's talent works." I was lying. I already knew how his talent worked before Bella and Alice arrived in Volterra, by going to see them the previous day, but what Bella, and the rest of the family, for that matter, didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"He's a tracker—a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the—" I searched for the word "—flavor? I don't know how to describe it…the tenor…of someone's minds, and then he follows that. I t works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well…" I shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said emphatically, clearly upset. I was smug.

"I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind.

"And how does that solve anything."

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," I said euphorically. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack." I could only hope that she didn't see through the one loophole in my plan.

"But they can find you," she reminded me. Of course she found it. She had better eyesight than I did, by far, metaphorically speaking, of course.

"And I can take care of myself." I said conceitedly. Emmett laughed and reached across the table, extending a fist.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he said as I smacked my fist into his.

"No," Rosalie hissed immediately.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

"Nice." Jasper said appreciatively.

"Idiots," Alice muttered under her breath. Esme just glared ferociously at me.

_Edward Cullen! You can NOT do that! That is out of the question!_ She thought angrily. I felt Bella, straighten up in her chair, focusing, taking control again.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," she stated unperturbedly. "Let's vote."

She turned to me first this time, her face smooth and emotionless. "Do you want me to join your family?"

My eyes were black and obdurate. "Not that way. You're staying human."

She nodded once, keeping her poker face.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," I glared at him.

_Sorry, Edward. We all love her, especially Alice, and I think she knows what's best. Besides, you can't deny she's seen it…_

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated, trying to choose what to say. "No." Bella turned her head slightly, to move on but Rosalie stopped her.

"Let me explain," she beseeched. "I don't mean that I have an aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." Bella looked slightly taken aback, but she nodded slowly and turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" Emmett grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with Demetri." Bella grimaced then turned to Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme." She murmured as she turned towards Carlisle for the final vote, the most crucial vote. The one that would decide it. Carlisle wasn't looking at Bella, he was looking at me.

"Edward," he said.

"No," I snarled in fury. My jaw was strained and my lips were curled back from my teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle considered. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice." I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped Bella's hand and shoved away from the table.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" I snarled under my breath as I trudged angrily out of the dining room and into the living room. I could not believe this was turning out this way! I had expected a yes from Alice and Esme, and possibly Emmett, but no one else! Everyone but Rosalie and I had said yes. I felt Bella's eyes on my back.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly. I needed to destroy something. I picked up the huge crystal vase from the counter and crushed it to pieces with an ear shattering crash. I heard Bella speaking quickly now.

"That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." I heard Esme flit to her side.

"Dearest Bella," she whispered.

_I hope that wasn't one of my good vases Edward! _Esme thought.

"Well, Alice, where do you want to do this?" Bella asked.

_Wait, WHAT?! ME?! NOW?! I can't do that! Edward would kill me! _Alice thought in panic.

"No! _No!_ NO!" I roared as I charged back into the room, bending over her, my face warped with rage. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?" I instantly regretted saying that to her, for_ I_ was the one who had lost his mind. She cringed away, covering her ears.

"Um, Bella," Alice finally spoke in an apprehensive voice. "I don't think I'm _ready _for that. I'll need to prepare."

"You promised," Bella reminded her.

"I know, but…Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to _not _kill you."

"You can do it," Bella encouraged desperately. "I trust you."

I snarled in vehemence.

Alice shook her head quickly.

"Carlisle?" Bella turned to look at him. I grabbed her face with my hand, forcing her to look at me. I outstretched my other arm toward Carlisle, palm out.

He ignored me. "I'm able to do it," he said. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good." She mumbled.

"Hold on," I pleaded between my teeth. "It doesn't have to be now." I knew the change was inevitable now.

"There's no reason for it not to be now," she argued, her words indistinct.

"I can think of a few." I contradicted.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you can, now let go of me."

I released my grasp on her face, and folded my arms across my chest. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." She said sarcastically, but she frowned in realization. Maybe that had struck a nerve. Maybe she would reconsider? Eh, who was I kidding? She was just as stubborn if not more stubborn than I was.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," I hissed through my teeth at Carlisle. "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

_Excellent thinking, son_. Carlisle thought. _I was hoping you would point that out._

"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle pointed out. Bella deliberated as I waited on pins and needles for her response. She pursed her lips.

"I'll consider it." She finally said. I sighed internally with relief, as I relaxed my tense body and unclenched my jaw.

"I should probably take you home," I said, much more calm than I was, but I needed to get her out of there before she changed her mind. "Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

She turned to Carlisle. "After graduation?"

"You have my word." He responded.

She took a deep breath, smiled, then turned back to me. "Okay. You can take me home."

I rushed her out of the house before Carlisle, or anyone, could promise her anything else. I took her out the back so she wouldn't see the broken vase in the living room.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!!! YOU BROKE MY WATERFORD CRYSTAL VASE!!! _Alice screamed in her head.I smiled. I'm sure that Porsche911 Turbo, would fix that. I pulled Bella on my back and darted towards her house. I didn't pause as we approached the house. I simply dashed up the wall and through her window. Then I pulled her arms from my neck and laid her down on her bed. I needed to think of something. I paced back and forth across her room trying to find another loophole…one that wasn't transparent to her eyes.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work," She told me.

"Shh. I'm thinking."

"Ugh," she groaned and threw herself back on her bed, pulling the quilt over her head. That simply wouldn't do. I rushed over to her bed, flipping back the covers and lying down next to her. I reached my hand up to brush the hair from her beautiful face.

"If you don't mind, I'd much rather you didn't hide your face. I've lived without it for as long as I can stand. Now…tell me something." I had an idea.

"What?" she asked, hesitantly.

"If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"

She looked down and mumbled, "You." I shook my head and sighed. I belonged to her. No one else could ever take her place.

"Something you don't already have."

She thought carefully for a moment before she answered, choosing her words carefully.

"I would want…Carlisle not to have to do it. I would want_ you_ to change me."

She watched my expression through weary eyes, gauging my reaction. Normally, this probably would have upset me deeply, but this was the kind of outlandish request I needed for my plan to work.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?" I asked, my face composed. Bella gaped at me in shock, as I had anticipated her to.

"Anything." She blurted out immediately.

This was also exactly what I needed her to say. This was going rather smoothly. I smiled indistinctly, and then pursed my lips. How far could I push her? "Five years?" Aim high. I could find a way out of it by then.

I watched her face twist into a mask of horror. Too high.

"You said anything," I reminded her.

"Yes, but…you'll use the time to find a way out of it. I have to strike while the iron is hot. Besides, it's just too dangerous to be human—for me, at least. So, anything but that."

I frowned. Damn, she saw through my plan again. Was there anything she didn't miss? Okay…anything but that…hmm…aim lower.

"Three years?"

"No!"

"Isn't it worth anything to you at all?" I unfairly used a guilt trip on her. Yet, she didn't lose her composed expression. The perfect poker face.

"Six months?"

I rolled my eyes. She was bargaining with me. "Not good enough."

"One year, then," she said. "That's my limit."

We'll see about that. Aim lower. "At least give me two."

"No way. Nineteen I'll do. But I'm not going anywhere _near _twenty. If you're staying in your teens forever, then so am I."

I thought for a minute. Time limitations were obviously not going to work. I had to find something that she'd be willing to do that would also give me something I wanted. I wanted her to keep her mortality. But I also wanted her to be mine. There had to be something that would hold off immortality that would also tie me to her. I could only think of one thing. The one thing that would kill two birds with one stone. The one thing that Bella's parents had etched into her mind as the ultimate damnation. And it was also one of the things I desired most. Something I had constantly fantasized about since the moment I knew I was in love with her.

"All right. Forget time limitations. If you want me to be the one—then you'll just have to meet one condition." I couldn't believe I was about to propose to her.

"Condition?" She asked warily. "What condition?"

I hesitated, deliberating whether or not to drop down on one knee. She would not like that, so I stayed put. I would find some way to propose to her properly. "Marry me first."

She stared at me, waiting for something. "Okay," she finally said, "What's the punch line?"

I sighed. She thought I was joking. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."

"Edward, please be serious."

When did she know me to joke? "I am one hundred percent serious." I stared at her without a trace of humor on my stone face.

"Oh, c'mon," she said slightly hysterically. "I'm only eighteen." Yes. I made a correct assumption in regards to her reaction.

"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down." I retorted cynically at her. She looked away from me, and I listened to her heart speed up in blatant panic. This was working well. I had found the loophole Bella didn't see through: marriage.

"Look, marriage isn't exactly that high on my list of priorities, you know? It was sort of the kiss of death for Renee and Charlie."

Ah, the irony.

"Interesting choice of words."

"You know what I mean."

I inhaled deeply, trying not to phrase this so it was too cliché. "Please don't tell me that you're afraid of the commitment," my voice was disbelieving, and even though she understood what I meant, it still came out rather cliché.

"That's not it exactly," she prevaricated. "I'm afraid of…Renee. She has some really intense opinions on getting married before you're thirty."

Once again, the irony.

"Because she'd rather you became one of the eternally damned then get married." I laughed enigmatically.

"You think you're joking."

"Bella, if you compare the level of commitment between a marital union as opposed to bartering your soul in exchange for an eternity as a vampire…" I shook my head. "If you're not brave enough to marry me, then—"

"Well," she interrupted, trying to find another loophole. "What if I did? What if I told you to take me to Vegas now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"

I smiled, my teeth sparkling in the dark. She was bluffing. "Sure," I said eagerly. "I'll get my car."

"Dammit." She muttered under her breath. "I'll give you eighteen months."

"No deal," I said still grinning at her. "I like this condition."

"Fine. I'll have Carlisle do it when I graduate."

I knew that's not what she was going to do. Much to my chagrin, I had an idea of how much it meant to her for _me_ to be the one. I knew how she wanted my venom pulsing through her veins. How she wanted her last physical pain to be my razor sharp teeth cutting through her skin like a knife through butter.

"If that's what you really want." I shrugged, and my smile became as innocent and angelic as I could manage.

"You're impossible," she groaned. "A monster."

So, she finally realizes I'm a monster when I propose to her? I chuckled. "Is that why you won't marry me?"

She groaned again.

I leaned toward her, trying to dazzle her, as she once called it. I could only hope it had the same affect as it did seven months ago. "_Please_, Bella?" I breathed on her face.

It worked. She looked dazed for a moment, shaking her head trying to focus again.

"Would this have gone better if I'd had time to get a ring?" I asked her, partly joking, mostly serious.

"No! No rings!" she almost shouted. I heard Charlie stir in his bed.

_What the hell is going on now?_ He thought as he glanced at the clock_. Ah, six-thirty. Better get Bells up…how am I gonna start this conversation out?_

"Now you've done it," I whispered.

"Oops." She replied as her heart sped up with anxiety.

"Charlie's getting up; I'd better leave," I said, feeling totally depressed.

Her heart stopped beating. She wanted me to stay. I gauged her completely horrified expression.

"Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet, then?"

"No," she whispered desperately. "Stay. Please."

I smiled and disappeared into her somewhat messy closet and closed the door silently behind me. The closet smelled heavenly, and I buried my face in her clothes, inhaling her wonderful scent. I wished she could join me in here. A wave of euphoria rushed through me. I had been victorious…at least for now.

I heard the door crack open.

"Morning, Dad." Her angelic voice greeted softly.

"Oh, hey, Bella." Damn she's awake…I didn't want to start now… "I didn't know you were awake."

"Yeah. I've just been waiting for you to wake up so I could take a shower." She tried to escape, and I tried desperately not to think about Bella in the shower.

"Hold on," Charlie said, flipping on the lights. For that I was thankful, for I could see her face now. She was straining from not looking at my hiding place. I smiled to myself. "Let's talk for a minute first."

She grimaced. And I remembered we'd forgotten to ask Alice for a good excuse.

"You know you're in trouble."

"Yeah, I know."

"I just about went crazy these last three days. I come home from Harry's funeral, and you're gone. Jacob could only tell me you'd run off with Alice Cullen, and that he thought you were in trouble. You didn't leave me a number and you didn't call. I didn't know where you were or when—or if—you were coming back. Do you have any idea how…how…" He couldn't finish the sentence, and I was not going to invade his mind to find out why. He sucked in a deep breath. "Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't ship you off to Jacksonville this second?"

Her eyes narrowed and she raised her eyebrows. "Because I won't go."

Excuse me? "Now just one minute, young lady—"

"Look, Dad, I accept complete responsibility for my actions, and you have the right to ground me for as long as you want. I will also do all the chores and laundry and dished until you think I've learned my lesson. And I guess you're within your rights to kick me out, too—but that won't make me to go to Florida."

_What?? Where else would she go? If she goes to that damn Edward Cullen's house…I swear to God…_He thought as his face turned bright red. _Calm down, calm down…_he thought as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Would you like to explain where you've been?"

Her face was abruptly drained of confidence and was replaced with trepidation. "There was…an emergency."

He raised his eyebrows. _That's her brilliant explanation?_

I don't know what to tell you, Dad. It was mostly a misunderstanding. He said, she said. It got out of hand." I chuckled silently. She was going to tell as close to the truth as she could, since she did not have the ability to lie convincingly.

"See, Alice told Rosalie about me jumping off the cliff…" Major mistakes on her part.

_JUMPING OFF A CLIFF??? WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?!?_ He screamed in his head.

She seemed to realize too.

"I guess I didn't tell you about that," she choked about. "It was nothing. Just messing around, swimming with Jake. Anyway, Rosalie told Edward, and he was upset." Upset? That was an understatement. "She sort of accidentally made it sound like I was trying to kill myself or something. He wouldn't answer his phone, so Alice dragged me to…L.A., to explain in person. She shrugged nonchalantly.

Charlie's face was frozen. "_Were _you trying to kill yourself, Bella?

"No, of course not. Just having fun with Jake. Cliff diving. The La Push kids do it all the time. Like I said, nothing."

Charlie's face heated up in rage.

"What's it to Edward Cullen anyway?" he barked. "All this time, he's just left you dangling without a word—"

She interrupted him. "Another misunderstanding."

A new wave on anger rolled over him. "Si is he back then?"

"I'm not exactly sure what the exact plan is. I _think _they all are."

He shook is head. "I want you to stay away from him, Bella. I don't trust him." _You and me both._ I amended mentally. "He's rotten for you. I won't let him mess you up like that again."

"Fine," she said curtly. _What? She honestly isn't giving up that easily is she? _Charlie thought. My sentiments exactly. He rocked back on his heels. "Oh. I thought you were going to be difficult."

"I am." She stared into his eyes. "I meant, 'Fine I'll move out.'"

What? She can't move out! He thought as his eyes bulged.

"Dad, I don't want to move out," she soothed in a much softer tone. "I love you. I know you're worried, but you need to trust me on this. And you're going to have to ease up on Edward if you want me to stay. Do you want me to live here or not?"

He groaned internally. "That's not fair, Bella. You know I want you to stay."

"Then be nice to Edward, because he's going to be where I am." She said with confidence. I smiled widely and almost rushed out of her closet to sweep her up into a fierce kiss.

"Not under my roof," Charlie amended ferociously.

She sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not going to give you any more ultimatums tonight—or I guess it's this morning. Just think about it for a few days, okay? But keep in mind that Edward and I are sort of a package deal."

"Bella—"

"Think it over," she insisted. "And while you're doing that, could you give me some privacy? I _really _need a shower."

He left her room, slamming the door behind him.

_This is not over, not by a long shot…_he thought furiously. I exited the closet immediately and sat in her rocking chair before she had time to blink.

"Sorry about that," she whispered.

"It's not as if I don't deserve far worse," I murmured. "Don't start anything with Charlie over me, please." I already felt guilty enough. I didn't want to be the cause of something else bad in Bella's life.

"Don't worry about it," she breathed as she gathered her toiletries and a fresh set of clothes. . "I will start exactly as much as is necessary, and no more than that. Or are you trying to tell me I have nowhere to go?" Her eyes widened with false alarm.

"You'd move in with a house full of vampires?"

"That's probably the safest place for someone like me. Besides…" she grinned. "If Charlie kicks me out, the there's no need for a graduation deadline, is there?"

My jaw tightened. She might hold out until graduation instead of marrying me. "So eager for eternal damnation," I muttered.

"You know you don't really believe that."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, don't I?" I seethed.

"No. You don't."

I glowered at her, and began to argue, but she cut me off.

"If you really believed that you'd lost your soul, then when I found you in Volterra, you would have realized immediately what was happening, instead of thinking we were both dead together. But you didn't—you said '_Amazing. Carlisle was right_,'" She reminded me. "There's hope in you, after all."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe she had realized something about my beliefs before I did. She saw everything, and missed nothing. Correction, she saw all the little things, but what oblivious to the big picture. Everything about her was backwards from human instincts.

"So let's both just be hopeful, all right?" she suggested, smiling. "Not that it matters. If you stay, I don't need heaven."

I got up slowly, and walked over to her to take her face between my hands. "Forever," I vowed.

"That's all I'm asking for," she said and stretched up on her toes so that she could press her hot lips to mine.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**\m/ :P \m/**

**Jessica**


	6. Epilogue

**Ok ya'll! this is the epilogue from New Moon!! WOOT WOOT! Let me know what you think and if I should write from Eclipse!!! Thanks a million!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! i REALLY WANT 10!!! PLEASE!!!!**

* * *

Epilogue- Treaty

Almost everything was back to the way it was before we left. And I was more than eager to get Bella through her last semester in high school, and make college the number one priority. A lot of deadlines had already past for applications, but that was nothing a few pulled strings could not fix.

Charlie continued to show his unconcealed distaste for me, and quite frankly, I could not blame him. He had every right and so much more to blame me for everything Bella had gone through the past eight months. I did nothing but blame myself anyway. However, he was being more than gracious permitting me in the house during designated visiting hours. Little did he know that I was spending almost every night in Bella's room.

I had resumed my schedule from the beginning of the year, placing me in almost every one of Bella's classes. Biology had never seemed better in my entire existence. The gossip surrounding our family's return was unfathomable. I would know. Supposed serial killers, witness protection program, and so on. Anything that the unadorned teenage mind could come up with, I heard it. All of their thoughts and ideas were quite unoriginal. Except, Angela Weber, who had not made any speculations as to why we had returned. For that I was truly grateful. But there were other problems worse than that of gossip at the small high school.

I still realized that even though Bella's tightly woven friendship with Jacob Black had not driven a stake between us, he still mattered to her deeply. He was her best friend. And I understood that completely. But leave it to my wonderful, beautiful, incredible, accident-prone Bella to become best friends with my mortal enemy. Vampire and Werewolf. I knew she didn't differentiate that way. To her it was Edward and Jacob; Boyfriend and best friend. However with Bella back with me again, it was very hard to distract myself with thoughts of Jacob Black.

Even though, Bella did not mention Jacob Black very often, from time to time her aggravation erupted.

"It's just plain rude!" She exclaimed one Saturday afternoon when I picked her up from her unremitting job at the Newton's store. "Downright insulting!"

I knew what she had been referring to; her apparently unpleasant telephone conversation with Billy.

"Billy said he didn't want to talk to me," She seethed, a fierce scowl on her face as she glared out the window of my car. "That he was there, and wouldn't walk three steps to get to the phone! Usually Billy just says he's out or busy or sleeping or something. I mean, it's not like I didn't know he was lying to me, but at lease it was a polite way to handle it. I guess Billy hates me now, too. It's not fair!"

I could feel anger radiating from her body. "It's not you, Bella," I replied soothingly, trying to appease her anger. "Nobody hates you."

"Feels that way," she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jacob knows we're back, and I'm sure that he's ascertained that I'm with you," I said. "He won't come anywhere near me. The enmity is rooted too deeply."

"That's stupid. He knows you're not…like other vampires."

I would have chuckled at her naivety if the situation was not so serious. She had very little comprehension of what I was capable of. She had not seen me when I was completely absorbed in the kill, nor did I ever plan for her to see that.

"There's still good reason to keep a safe distance." I glanced at her to see her glowering out the window again.

"Bella, we are what we are," I said softly. " I can control myself, but I doubt he can. He's very young. It would most likely turn into a fight, and I don't know if I could stop it before I k—" I broke off, internally cursing myself for almost admitting the utter truth then continued almost as quickly as I ended. "Before I hurt him. You would be unhappy. I don't want that to happen." And it could happen so easily. I could quite easily eliminate him. But Bella would be very upset, and nothing was worth that.

"Edward Cullen," She whispered. Uh-oh. She had said my full name. "Were you about to say 'killed him'? Were you?"

I looked away from her, starting forward much more slowly than usual from the red light.

"I would try…very hard…not to do that." I admitted after a long moment. However, I knew just how hard that would be. Next to impossible. Yet, since I had met Bella, nothing seemed impossible. I felt her eyes on my face, her jaw hanging open, yet I never took my eyes off the road.

It was an endless moment before she spoke again. "Well," she said taking a deep breath, shaking her head in denial of what I could do. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen, so there's no reason to worry about it. And you know Charlie's staring at the clock right now. You'd better get me home before I get in more trouble for being late."

She turned her face up to smile lackadaisically.

I did not return her grin. "You're already in more trouble, Bella," I whispered through immobile lips. I could not believe the betrayal her supposed best friend had exhibited on Bella. She didn't deserve it. She deserved none of this. She slid closer to me, grasping my arm as she followed my intent stare.

"What? What is it?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Charlie…"

"My dad?" she screamed. I looked down on her panicked face to try to alleviate the anxiety rolling off her body.

"Charlie…is probably not going to kill you, but he's thinking about it," I said. _I AM GOING TO KILL HER! MOTORCYCLES, TOO?!? THAT DAMN EDWARD CULLEN!_

"What did I do?" she breathed. I glanced back at her house nodding to her red motorcycle Jacob had left in her driveway. I certainly was NOT happy that Bella had been riding motorcycles in the first place; enraged even. But even someone as selfish as I would not betray anyone's complete trust. Bella had trusted Jacob to keep it a secret, but he deceived her.

"No!" She gasped. "Why? Why would Jacob do this to me?" Tears of anger billowed down her cheeks, and I brushed them away gently with my fingertip, but she didn't seem to notice she was so engulfed with deception. It was horrid to see Bella like this. It was not fair. She had done nothing to deserve this torture ensued upon her. I could scapegoat no one but myself. If I hadn't existed, if life had carried out it's course like it should, where there were no monsters like me, none of this would have ever happened to Bella.

"Is he still here?" She hissed.

"Yes. He's waiting for us there." I nodded toward the fringe of trees we parked in front of. She jumped from the care, fists balled in resentment and marched toward where Jacob Black was waiting. I quickly got out of the car and wrapped my arms around her waist before she could take another step.

"Let me go! I'm going to murder him! Traitor!" she bellowed into the trees.

_Yes, bloodsucker, let her go._ Jacob thought. _I would LOVE to see what she does, and how you refrain her. Let's see if that doesn't turn into a fray between you and I?_

I glared over Bella's shoulder, eyes narrowed; I could easily see Jacob Black leaning against a tree smirking at me in amusement.

"Charlie will hear you," I warned her quietly. "And once he gets you inside, he may brick over the doorway." She glanced over her shoulder at the house only to scowl and flush red with fury.

"Just give me one round with Jacob, and then I'll deal with Charlie." She struggled inadequately against me.

"Jacob Black wants to see me. That's why he's still here."

She stopped struggling. Her heart rate increased rapidly. Her body temperature rose immediately. Her limbs went flaccid.

"Talk?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"More or less." I replied.

"How much more?" She asked, her voice shook for prominently.

I brushed her gorgeous hair away from her face. "Don't worry, he's not here to fight me. He's acting as…spokesperson for the pack."

_Hah, spokesperson my ass._ I glared at him.

"Oh." She replied quietly, trepidation still replete in her eyes.

I tightened my arms around her waist as I looked around to her house.

_If she is not back at this house in 5 minutes….oh….._ Charlie did not finish his mental threat. "We should hurry. Charlie's getting impatient."

There he was. The mongrel leaning up against a moss covered tree. He looked at Bella, then at me. His mouth stretched into a staid deride as he stepped away from the tree. He flexed his muscles as he tightened his fists in fury and restraint. His height did not intimidate me, nor did his apprehensive stance. I was not afraid of a dog. I stopped walking, leaving a great span between us. No need to tempt either one of us. I shifted slightly so Bella was behind me, and shot a fierce glare in his direction. Our eyes locked in pure hatred toward each other.

_Restraining, leech? _"Bella," he nodded once toward her, never looking away from me.

"Why?" she whispered. It hurt me to hear her speak like that. It reminded me of Volterra after she had seen the countless numbers of innocent lives being massacred. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

"It's for the best."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to _strangle_ me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to _him_?"

Jacob winced. That was a low blow for him._ I just want to keep HIM away from her. Filthy bloodsucker._

"He didn't want to hurt anyone—he just wanted to get you grounded, so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me," I murmured.

Jacob's eyes flared with sheer abhorrence.

"Aw, Jake!" she groaned. "I'm _already_ grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

_What?_ His eyes flashed to her for the first time in confusion. "That's why?" he asked, as he fastened his jaw shut. _Shit…I thought it was because HE…._

"He thought_ I_ wouldn't let you, not Charlie," I explained again.

"Stop that," he snapped at me.

I didn't respond.

He shuddered and ground his teeth together as he clenched his fists tighter. "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your…abilities." He said through his clasped teeth. "So you must already know why I'm here."

"Yes," I agreed calmly. _Unfortunately…_I mentally amended. "But, before you begin, I need to say something."

He waited impatiently, trying to control the violent shudders shocking through him. _Go ahead bloodsucker!_ I took a deep breath, inhaling his completely disgusting scent.

"Thank you," I said, my voice replete with authenticity. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my…existence."

_Huh? What are you talking about?_ He thought as his facial expression revealed his utter confusion. He turned to Bella quickly then back to me.

"For keeping Bella alive," I clarified, my voice zealous. "When I…didn't."

"Edward—," Bella started to object, but I simply held one finger to her lips, my eyes still on Jacob.

Perspicacity washed over his face before his intolerant mask regained control over his façade. "I didn't do it for your benefit."

"I know. But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know. If there's ever anything in my power to do for you…"

He raised his eyebrow. _Give her up to me…that's in your power. Leave her for me._

I shook my head. "That's not in my power."

"Whose, then?" Jacob snarled.

I looked down at my angel. "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away."

She stared back into my eyes, deep in thought. Her eyes glowed with adoration.

"Never," she whispered.

_Ugh…barf._ He thought as he made a gagging noise. She broke my gaze and I was free to logically think again as she frowned at him. "Was there something else you needed, Jacob? You wanted me in trouble—mission accomplished. Charlie might just send me away to military school. But that won't keep me away from Edward. There's nothing that can do that. What more do you want?"

I beamed internally as she defended me. She really still loved me. She really wanted me with her. She really loved me. That simple concept still dumbfounded me. She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. The mongrel kept his eyes on me.

"I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points of the treaty the agreed to. The treaty is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute."

I smirked at him. I could control myself.

"We haven't forgotten," I responded at the same time she stipulated, "What key points?"

Jacob Black simply glowered at me. _You haven't told her? Some boyfriend you are. Making promises that you can't keep. I'll tell her since you can't._

"The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite, _not kill." He broke his gaze from me and looked over to Bella.

I could feel her body flush with fury. "That's none of your business."

"The hell it—," was all he had control to utter. He didn't realize the intensity of the situation. Much to my chagrin, Bella had already made the decision. She was going to become a member of our family. She was going to be my wife. She was going to become a monster.

Jacob was clenched into a ball, trembling sadistically.

"Jake? You okay?" She asked anxiously. I sighed softly. Bella could not hold grudges for long.

She took a half-step toward him. I grabbed her arm and wrenched her behind me, my arms encasing her in protection. "Careful!" He's not under control." I warned.

Abruptly, Jacob had regained most of his control, only his arms shuddering as he scowled at me. "Ugh. _I _would never hurt her." I narrowed my eyes at him in pure abhorrence as a low hiss escaped me.

"BELLA!" Charlie's enraged howl bounced off the trees where we were. "YOU GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Jacob's irate countenance weakened as we all froze.

"Crap," Bella murmured, her voice trembling.

"I am sorry about that," he muttered. "I had to do what I could—I had to try…."

"Thanks," She murmured the sarcasm still evident behind her tremulous voice.

"Just one more thing," I said to Bella, then looked at Jacob. "We've found no trace of Victoria on our side of the line—have you?"

When Bella was…away….he thought as he played to graphic mental image of the attack through my head. "The last time was while Bella was…away. We let her think she was slipping through—we were tightening the circle, getting ready to ambush her—,"

I felt Bella shudder at the close encounter. "But then she took off like a bat out of hell." _No pun intended._ He added. "Near as we can tell, she caught your little female's scent and bailed. She hasn't come near our lands since." _God—do you know how much I hate you? _He thought.

I nodded, both in understanding of the Victoria situation and in acknowledgement that I knew how much he hated me. I hated myself more than he did.

"When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll—,"

"She killed on our turf," Jacob hissed at me. "She's ours!"

"No—," Bella began to protest both of our declarations.

"_BELLA!_ I _SEE_ HIS CAR AND I _KNOW _YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T _INSIDE_ THIS HOUSE IN _ONE_ MINUTE…!" He didn't bother to finish his threat.

"Let's go," I said.

She looked back at Jacob, distraught. "Sorry," he whispered. "'Bye, Bells."

"You promised," she reminded him. Promised what? "Still friends, right?"

He shook his head slowly in denial. "You know how hard I've tried to keep that promise, but…I can't see how to keep trying. Not now…" His mask dissolved. "Miss you," he mouthed as one of his hands outstretched to her.

"Me, too," she choked out and her hand reached toward him.

"Jake…" she took a step and I pulled her back again, restraining her. "It's okay," she promised. I trusted her…it was _him_ I didn't trust. He saved Bella's life, and I would be eternally grateful for that and that only. Nothing else could ever change my mind about Jacob Black.

"No it's not."

"Let her go," Jacob snarled, already vehement. This is why I didn't trust him. He could not control his anger. I was prepared to take him on as he took two long strides forward and I pushed Bella behind me.

"No! Edward—!"

"ISABELLA _SWAN_!"

"Come on! Charlie's mad!" Her voice apprehensive. "Hurry!"

She tugged on my shirt and I relaxed at her touch and pulled back slowly, keeping my eyes locked on Jacob as we withdrew from the forest.

_Arrivederci bloodsucker. I look forward to it. _Jacob thought. I kept my arms around her waist, trying to keep her calm.

We had a lot against us.

Mortal enemies, torn further apart.

Victoria and her demonic hunt.

The Volturi, just waiting for us to make the choice which also conflicted with the treaty set by my mortal enemies.

All of this hanging on an eighteen year old angel's shoulders. A thread waiting to snap at any moment.

And in addition, Charlie's furiously purple visage blatantly present on this angel's front porch. She didn't deserve it. What force on Heaven and Earth and Hell decided this fallen angel's fate? Surely they would show mercy, for it is I, a demon, that deserves torture. That deserves suffering. Why thrust this upon her when the selfish demon wrapping his unworthy arm around her waist should relinquish all of her affliction?

I squeezed her arm when she caught sight of him. "I'm here."

* * *

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY NEW MOON STORY!!!! THANKS!!!!**

**~Jessica**


End file.
